Young Wings
by AkitoStarr
Summary: Completed! A strange girl falls into the hands of Sohmas. Both Akito and Hatori fall for her, but what secrets does she have? R&R! Lime Warning! (Nothing Graphic) HatorixOC AkitoxOC
1. Chapter 1: During the Night

My first fanfiction. Hope it's good. Please Read and Enjoy. I do not own Fruits Basket!! I do own Phillia though!

Chapter 1: During the night.........

A hard wind blew on the eerie October night. The stars were shining brightly in the sky. Hatori Sohma sat outside of his house, inside the Sohma estate, that over looked the rock garden. The reflection of the full moon glittered brightly in the pure shallow water. Hatori let out a deep sigh and gazed into the water.

He was dreaming about Kana. Of all the memories they shared. He was happy that she had gotten married, but still he wished that the emptiness that Kana left would someday be filled.

A sudden movement in the sky brought him back to reality. He saw the shadow in front of the moon. He looked up into the sky but there was no sign of anything. Hatori convinced himself it was just a bird, and went back to dreaming. Then he heard the screeching of birds. He looked up but only saw the night sky. It became louder as though it was getting closer. He ran to the middle of the garden, not noticing his wet feet, and searched the sky. That's when he saw a large winged figure flying, and a huge group of birds chasing it. The shadow stopped in the middle of the sky and the birds attacked it. It looked like the figure was fighting them, but soon it flew away again, disappearing into the distance, with the birds right behind it.

Hatori, not knowing what to think, shook his head and walked back inside. "That was a strange event. I've never seen a group of birds attack something like that. " Hatori whispered to himself. "What was that thing?"

As Hatori was shutting the door, he heard the birds again. Before he could look outside, a person dropped from the sky into the water in front of him, making a loud splash. Hatori, surprised, didn't move. The person was a young girl. It was too dark to make out anything else about her except that her eyes were glowing blue. Also, coming out of her back was two large black feathery wings. Streaks of another color glittered in the inner feathers. She was breathing hard and blood ran down one of her arms. She looked to the sky and her eyes glowed even brighter.

Hatori opened his mouth but couldn't say a word. The girl didn't notice him, but looked up at the birds diving toward her. She lifted her hand and yelled. "Go back to the darkness cursed Kaidens! And take your stupid master with you!" The wind blew even harder and a gush of light and water shot out of her hand. It cut the Kaidens to shreds and in the blink of an eye the Kaidens were gone. She looked around at where she had fallen. She lifted a slender hand and placed it on her pale forehead. "Ow my head. That was some fall . . . where . . . ?" She looked at Hatori and her eyes widened, and so did his. "You. . ." Before she could finish, she collapsed into the water, and her wings dissolved into a light blue dust, that blew away with the wind.

Hatori walked out to her examined her. She looked no older than sixteen. He saw red swirling with the water and remembered her injured arm, and gently scooped her into his arms. Astonished by how light she was, he carried her into his home and laid her onto his futon.

Well that's over and done with. What do ya think? Should I keep going . . . I think I will!


	2. Chapter 2: It Starts

Woot!!! Chapter 2. I'll try to make this one longer. R&R

Chapter 2: It Starts

The girl awoke to the light of the sun beaming into her face. She moaned and turned over. She cracked her eyes, and then the memories of yesterday flooded into her mind. The Kaidens, her attack, and the man who saw it all. She sat up and a sick feeling came from her stomach as it growled. "Be careful." A warm, yet stern voice said. "You injured yourself pretty badly. I treated you as best I could." She turned around to find the man, who she saw yesterday, sitting with a tray of food for her. He was tall, with deep green hair. His left eyes was covered with silky locks of his hair. She stared into his strange eyes. Feeling the loneliness, sorrow, and courage in his soul. She didn't say anything, but only looked down at her hands. She was dressed in different clothes. Not only that but she was clean, and her arm was wrapped in a bandage.

Hatori took in the sight of this strange young child. Her silvery hair was very long and thick. She had a thin figure, and her skin was like pristine ivory. Her eyes were a brilliant blue-grey. The eyes of one who held a great secret, or burden. "I'm Hatori Sohma. I'm the family doctor. I've checked over you wounds, and they don't seem too serious except for the deep gash on you arm." Hatori didn't know what to ask her now. She'd been chased by birds, fallen out of the sky, and used a strange power to destroy them. She definitely wasn't an average teenager. He gave her the tray of food, and urged her on to eat. Hesitantly she took the tray and began eating. "Do you mind if I ask some questions?" Hatori said in his usual professional tone of voice. She didn't answer but silently ate. "Ok..Would you tell me your name?"Hatori said a little louder than before. She placed her spoon back on the tray and looked Hatori straight in the eyes. In a quiet, enchanting voice she replied, "I have no name......but if you must call me something, call me..umm...Phillia." Hatori's expression changed, but only for a moment. "Alright. Ms. Phillia where do you come from? Who are your parents?" Phillia looked back at her food. "I come from far away, and my parents are dead." Hatori lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that." "Don't be, they didn't love me anyway. They abandoned me and that's all there is to it." Phillia finished her food, and shoved the tray back at Hatori. Then she did something that he was not expecting. She smiled a sweet and sincere smile. He gazed at her pretty face, then smiled back. He gathered the empty dishes and stood up to leave. "Wait! I have some questions too, Hatori." She grabbed his pant leg and tugged on them him to sit. "Where am I?" "You're at the Sohma estate, in my house. I still have to tell Akito about you. For now you can stay here until you have contacted some family to return to. Right now you're too weak to be moving around, so just lie down and rest." "Who's Akito?" "He's the head of the family, and makes all the decisions. He'll want to know of a stranger's arrival." She didn't say anything else, and let go of his pant leg. "Just one more thing Hatori..." "Yes?" "Do have a bathroom? I really need to go." Hatori smiled and told her where to go.

After she did her business she stared at herself in the mirror while washing her hands. Taking notice of her hair and eyes. All her cuts on her face had healed already. "I'm surprised Mr. Hatori didn't ask anything about my abilities or wings. I'm glad he didn't." Phillia said to herself. She forced a smile on her face and dried her hands. As she reached for the doorknob to return to her room, when she heard a faint voice in her head. It was quiet, but it was deep and cruel. Phillia knew who it was. "Oh my little Phillia....where are you? You can't hide from me Phillia." Phillia dropped to her knees, and covered her ears. "No..get out Beeru! I'm not yours! Leave me alone!" She saw a glimpse of his face in her head. Those deep black eyes tearing into her soul. His long blonde hair tied back, and his rough hands reaching for her neck. She didn't scream, but her breathing became short and raspy. She swung open the door ran out of the bathroom full speed. She turned the corner and ran right into a little blond boy. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alright? You're not hurt?" The little boy looked up and laughed. "No I'm fine! I'm guessing you the girl that Hari found. Right?" She looked puzzled. "Hatori, we call him Hari for short. I'm Momiji Sohma!" "Nice to meet you I'm umm...Phillia." She stuck out her hand to shake his. "What's wrong? You look pale and your sweating. You should go rest." Phillia shook her head. She smiled and helped Momiji up, then continued on her way. "She's interesting. I think I need to tell this to Hari." He watched Phillia till she disappeared into her room. Then he bounded off to Hatori's office. "Hari! Hari! I met Phillia! And you know what else?" Hatori gave him an emotionless look. "She ran right into me and I didn't transform!" This got Hatori's attention. He gave Momiji a questioning look. "Are you sure?" Hatori asked. "Yes sir. She slammed right into my chest and all I did was fall backwards. I didn't turn into a rabbit!" Hatori looked away from the small ball of energy and gazed outside his window.

_ This is strange. I wonder why this could be. I will have to tell Akito._

Hatori then remembered something else Momiji said. "Why was she running?" Momiji, who was playing with one of the trinkets in the office looked up and said, "I'm not sure I didn't ask. I was just excited to meet her, and the fact that I didn't change got me even more excited." Hatori closed his eyes and thought. After a long silent moment he left the office. "Oh Hari! I'm going over to Shigure's house ok!" Hatori didn't say anything and continued walking. He thought about what Momiji said, also the image of Phillia's first smile appeared in his head. He didn't know why but for some reason she reminded him of Kana. He felt the need to protect Phillia all of a sudden. He didn't know why, but when he gazed into her bright blue-grey eyes, something in his heart told him that she was scared and alone, that she needed someone to be there. His pace quickened, as he hurried to her room.

Ok I don't know if that was as good as I wanted it to be. But Now things get better. She will meet Akito dun dun dun! Wonder what he'll do.


	3. Chapter 3: Kareoke Bars and Silver Stars

Ok Here goes another chapter. I take all suggestions for this story. Hope everyone likes it!

Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting.

Hatori entered Phillia's room, to find her sitting at an open window, staring at the blue afternoon sky. To Hatori she was like an angel that had appeared from nowhere. He wondered why, that this girl he barely knew could start to rekindle the flame that Kana put out when she left. As Akito said, he was the frozen snow. Now it seemed that Phillia could be a knew source of sunlight. She looked so innocent and happy sitting there, like she was lost in the world around her.

Phillia turned around and saw Hatori. She smiled that same sweet smile she had that morning. "Hello Hatori." He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. "Afternoon Phillia. I've come to ask you a few more questions." Phillia stepped down from the window and sat down at the little wooden table a few feet away from his futon. He sat down across from her and cleared his throat. "Its seems that you have met another one of the Sohmas. Momiji." "Yes I bumped into him in the hallway." Hatori shifted his weight. "He said you were running. You know in your condition you shouldn't do that." Phillia turned her gaze away from him, and her eyes became a little sadder. "I'm sorry. I think I'm better now." "What were you running for?"

Hatori looked serious. "I uh...always run. I'm full of energy." Phillia gave a dry laugh. She could tell Hatori didn't really believe her, but was glad when he didn't say anything more about it. "Phillia, wounds like yours take a long time to heal. I'm surprised you woke up the next morning." Phillia looked to her injured arm. It didn't hurt cause the wound, in fact, had healed. "Hatori, there a lot of things you don't know about me." Phillia said rubbing her bandaged arm. Hatori was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Hatori? I brought some tea." A gentle voice said. Phillia's eyes lit up and she made a run for the door before Hatori could say anything. Phillia opened the door and took the tea tray from the lady. "Thank you!" Phillia said with a big grin on her face.

She took the tray back to the table and poured them both a cup. She sniffed the aroma then took a big gulp of the tea, but spit it out immediately. "Lech! Its green tea! Awww...darn." Phillia complained as she wiped her tongue. Hatori was shocked, but soon his shock turned into laughter. Phillia stared at Hatori.

_Guess this is the first time I've heard him laugh._

"What?" Phillia pined. "I'm sorry Phillia. You're reaction to the tea, and then the way you wiped your tongue. It was very funny." Phillia felt her cheeks turn red. "I'm guessing you don't like green tea?" Hatori asked. "Nope, nasty stuff." Phillia grinned. "Well then what do you like?" Phillia pondered a minute then replied, "I like sweet tea and iced tea!" "Would you like for me to have them make you some?" Phillia shook her head. "No I'll be fine. I'm not really that thirsty. Oh by the way, have you told Akito yet?" Hatori wondered at her sudden interest in Akito. "Yes I have. He said you could stay until you were better, then he said he wanted you to leave." Phillia was disappointed. Hatori noticed it, "Don't worry those wounds will take a while so you don't have to worry about it." Phillia forced a smile onto her face. "Oh right. A long while." She was going to show Hatori that her gash had healed but, decided against it. "Have you thought of some family to stay with?" Hatori asked. Phillia looked down onto the soft maple floor. "I have no family. They are all dead, I am the last of-." Phillia stopped. "Last of what? Phillia?" Phillia looked into his eyes. "Oh I'm feeling so tired. Ow my arm hurts! Hatori I think I need to sleep." Phillia lied. Hatori lifted one of his eyebrows, then shook his head. "Alright I'll leave you." Phillia gave him a goofy grin. He gathered the tea tray and left. As he shut the bedroom door, Phillia let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry Hatori. I can't let you know. I have to protect this family from...him." A chill ran up her spine. Phillia shivered and got into the futon.

A month went by and Hatori and Phillia grew closer. Hatori learned that Phillia was much like Tohru. Always happy, and amused by the silliest things. Her laughter was like music, and her voice was entrancing. He loved to hear her talk even if it was about nonsense, like he time she made up deer eating monkeys. Still every time Hatori tried to find out about her past, or questioned her injuries she shied away from him. Phillia didn't want to leave. She enjoyed being with Hatori, and Momiji, who was now hugging her every time he saw her. In time she came to meet Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and all the other Sohmas except Akito. Hatori mentioned his frequent illness, and warned her to stay away from him. Despite Hatori's warnings she became ever so curious about Akito. She wanted to meet him. She thought that maybe she could heal him. Phillia didn't know it, but Akito had also wanted to see her. She could hug a member of the zodiac and they not transform. She was a very rare girl indeed. Hatori told Akito that when he was healthy that he could see Phillia. Doctor's orders. Hatori was also afraid of letting Akito see her. He was sure that he would banish her immediately, without second thought.

"Hatori! I'm bored! Can we go do something?" Phillia moaned. It was getting close to dinner, and she hungry, but she didn't want the food that the Sohmas prepared. "I wanna eat out! I haven't been into the city!" Phillia tugged on his black vest. "You're still not well enough to run around." Hatori said. Phillia pouted. "You always say that. If you don't take me somewhere I'll go with Momiji. Momi-!" Hatori covered her mouth. "Fine I'll take you for some dinner, but that's all." "Alright!" Phillia squealed. She ran to her room and grabbed her coat. She ran into Momiji on the way back to Hatori. "Where are you going Phillia?" She grabbed Momiji's hands. "We're going out to eat in the city!" "Oh! Can I come!" "I don't see why not!" They both jumped up and ran to get some of Momiji's things. "They are like a couple of teenage girls." Hatori said to himself. When Momiji and Phillia returned, they all piled into the car. As they were driving they looked around at all the stores, and pointed out different places to eat. "Hari! Let's go there!." Momiji said. "No Momiji, that is a bar." "Oops, guess I didn't see that." He smiled. "Phillia see any places you like?" "Well how about....that place?" Phillia said pointing to a huge pub, with big neon lighting and outside was a line of men in suits." Hatori sighed. "That is a strip club Phillia." "Strip club?" She questioned. "You not know what a strip club is?" Momiji asked. Phillia shook her head. "That is a place where a bunch of men go to eat, and some girls come out on a table and dance while stripping off all their clothes." Phillia looked at the sign as they drove by. "You know...maybe if I danced you two could eat for free!" Hatori nearly choked on his own spit. "No Phillia." Hatori scolded. She laughed, "I was only kidding." They drove a few more blocks in silence till Momiji found a place. "Hari lets eat there!" Momiji pointed to a medium sized fast food restaurant. It was called "The Aisling". Hatori looked over it then agreed. They parked near the front entrance. Inside it was a quit place, only few couples dotted the corners, the air smelled good and the people that worked there seemed friendly. On the chalkboard it read "PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR SEAT!" Within minutes a tall, skinny waitress with red hair and glasses came to take their order. They each ordered beef fried rice, with the Moo Goo Gi Pan, and two eggrolls. The waitress had told them to get that since that's all their new chef could cook with out burning it at the moment. So they took her advice. They ate in silence, and as usual Phillia was the first to finish. When the rest of them finished eating Hatori paid with some cash and left a tip for the waitress. They went outside and Phillia stopped to look at the sky. It was clear, and another full moon was out. "Wow they sky is beautiful." Phillia said hanging on to Momiji. Hatori stared at them. Philla's eyes seem to glow and her hair matched the color of the moon. "It was on a night like this when you first fell onto Sohma property." Phillia sighed. "Yeah at least now I'm not being chased by big black birds." Momiji looked at them."You were being chased by crows!?" Momiji asked. "Well they weren't crows exactly, but close. I made them mad and they chased me." "How were they chasing you? I don't understand." "Don't worry Momiji. I think we should go walk around. Can we Hari?" "Yeah please Hari!" Both Momiji and Phillia asked. Hatori smiled, "You two are sometimes too much for me. Ok but no rough play!" She walked up to Hatori, "Since when are we ever rough?" Phillia grabbed his hand. "You worry too much." Phillia smiled. Hatori patted her head, and laced his finger with hers. "Come on you two!" Momiji urged. He grabbed Phillia's other hand and all three of them ran around the corner and onto sidewalk, where they could look around. Not many people were out, so Hatori and Momiji didn't have to worry too much about transforming. For a while they did window shopping. All the shops were closed, but that didn't discourage them. Phillia pointed out some cute clothes to get Momiji one day. She also found some leather jackets for Hatori, but he said he usually didn't wear leather. She told him that he would look good in leather, but Hatori said he preferred his usual look. During their time looking, Phillia never did let go of Hatori's hand. Momiji was always prancing around them, and finding all these things through the windows that he wanted to get Phillia. "Look Phillia! We should get you this locket! Then you could put a of picture of me and Hari in it. Then you would never forget us!" Phillia looked at it, then the price. "It doesn't look quite as beautiful anymore." Phillia joked. Hatori looked at the locket and the words of Momiji ran through his head.

_Put a picture of me and Hari in it. Then you'll never forget us!_

An hour later, Momiji and Phillia complained of being thirsty. Hatori looked at his watch. It was almost 9:30 pm. "We'll get something to drink then we need to start heading back to the car." "Ok, Look there is a drink place there. Let's go!" Phillia grabbed Momiji's hand and pulled Hatori, and practically dragged Momiji across the street. As they opened the door to the building, a gust of cold air hit them. It was a beautiful place inside. It was dark with blue lights. At the front was a stage and in the middle was a bar. The floor was black and white checker bored, and on either sides of the tavern was red booths. "This is a kareoke bar." Hatori said noticing a lot of young men drinking martinis and wine. "But no one is singing." Momiji said. "And lets hope it stays that way." Hatori said. They found a booth in the middle of the row on the left side of the tavern. Hatori sat across from Momiji and Phillia. "Welcome to the Musical Pub on the Corner!" A short friendly waitress said. "My name is Himino, and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you three anything to drink.?" "I'll have a glass of tea with lemon." Momiji said. "A glass of water please." Hatori stated. Phillia thought for a moment, "I know! I want a pina colada!" She smiled. "Ok I'll have those right out!" She said walking briskly to the back. "Wow its nice in here. Cool and the atmosphere is pleasant."Phillia commented. Momiji looked at the stage, then at Phillia. "I think you should sing Phillia! I'll bet you have a pretty voice." Phillia blushed, "I dunno about that." Hatori looked at her.

_She's beautiful when she's blushing._

"Here are your drinks. Anything else?" Himino asked. "That will do for now. Thank you." Hatori said as Himino placed their drinks on the black table. "Ok let me know if you need anything else." She left. "Well this has been a good evening. Thank you for showing me around. The both of you." Phillia said as she quickly drank her pina colada. "No problem, it was a lot of fun! Especially all the nose prints we left behind on the windows." Momiji laughed as he hugged Phillia's neck. "And I didn't hurt myself, so see, you do worry too much Hatori!" Phillia winked at him. "Yes well the night still isn't over. Don't get careless now." Phillia laughed at his statement and threw a piece of her napkin at his face. For a moment he tried to imagine Kana sitting their flirting. It seemed that Phillia had, indeed, melted through the snow, for all he could see was her sitting in front of him. He was glad it was that way. "Hmm...I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Phillia walked up to the bartender and asked him something. He nodded his head. Hatori grew suspicious of this. Then he pointed to a hallway that he thought was the bathroom, and watched as Phillia skipped around the corner.

"Hatori," Momiji began, "do you like Phillia?" Hatori didn't know what Momiji meant. "Yes, she is a good kid." Momiji looked a little serious. "No like when you liked Kana. Do you love her? I think you do, it shows in your eyes Hatori." Hatori looked away from Momiji. "You shouldn't worry about things like that Momiji." "So you do like love her." "I never said-" He looked at Momiji's expression. He knew nothing he said would change Momiji's mind about what he thought. "You know you should tell her." "I never said I loved her Momiji. End of discussion." Momiji smiled and Hatori looked around at the other guests. Then a man wearing a black suit with a trumpet in his right hand approached the microphone on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen we're going to start singing and parting!" Most of the people in the tavern applauded. "For our first singer we have a beautiful, yet mysterious looking young woman." Hatori and Momiji both jerked their heads up, and looked at the stage. "Please welcome Ms. Phillia!" He backed away taking the microphone and microphone stand with him. Hatori quickly got up, but Momiji stopped him. "Hatori, don't! Let see what she sings!" Hatori hesitated, but sat back down. The lights dimmed, and the soft sound of some music started to play, and she sang: "L is for the way you look at me..." Phillia appeared from behind the blue and black curtains. She was dancing and her voice captivated all of the audience. "V! Is very very extra ordinary.." The more she sang the more she hypnotized Hatori. Her dancing was beautiful, the way her hair surrounded her when she would spin, and the graceful movement of her body. Her sleeveless red shirt, and black pants, brought the best of her figure. On part of the instrumental break, Momiji jumped up and ran on stage, and began to dance with her. Everyone clapped, and together Momiji and Phillia finished the song. Whistles came from the audience, and Phillia and Momiji bowed. Hatori clapped a little smiling at the two. "She definitely has a free spirit. Like that of a silver prancing horse." He mumbled to himself. Momiji left the stage, and Phillia ran back to hand the announcer the microphone, but he shoved it back toward her. Phillia questioned him, but he only smiled and then the music for Ricky Martin's "Livin' La Vida Loca" came on. It startled Phillia and she froze on stage. Then six men came dancing out on stage. All of them wearing black shirts and sunglasses. One of them grabbed Phillia and started dancing with her. "She's in to superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls." One man with short golden hair began to sing. Hatori began to worry, but noticed that Phillia was laughing, he decided to let her have her fun. In the back of his mind he was worried about her injuries. Phillia was pushed around from man to man, spinning and being lifted up. Every now and then she would push one away to go with the song. In the middle of the song she lifted on to someone's shoulders. She fell backwards but another man caught her. Hatori was becoming very irritated at they way they were pushing her around. Phillia didn't seem to mind too much. At the end all the guys lined up and began synchronized dancing. Phillia was in the middle moving her hips and arms. At the very end all the men gathered around her and couple of them grabbed her waist. On the final beat they all froze and looked to the audience. The crowd went wild and everyone that was on stage bowed and had big smiles on their faces. All the men thanked Phillia and shook her hand. She smiled at them, then staggered off stage and back to Hatori and Momiji. She had a goofy expression on her face as if she was spaced out. "That was fun! Didn't you hiccup think so?" Momiji laughed at her. "Phillia you're acting funny." She looked at him. "Hey...why are there two of you? Momiji you never told me you had a twin!" Momiji placed a hand on her forehead. "Phillia are you feeling alright? You're warm." Hatori looked at her strangely, as she hiccuped again. He then took her empty glass and sniffed it. He had a disgusted look on his face. It reeked of alcohol. "Come on Momiji we have to leave." He saw the look on his face, so he didn't object. Hatori picked up Phillia and they exited the tavern. There he sat Phillia against a wall. "Hey where are we? Hatori?" She whispered, and bursted out laughing. "What did you order to drink?" "I had a cina polada!" She hiccuped. "You know Hatori, I'll bet the waitress brought her a regular one instead of one with no alcohol." Momiji said. "I know, but they aren't supposed to do that. Its at least half an hour walk to the car and with as drunk as she is its going to take twice as long to get back." Hatori said lifting her in his arms. "I can't believe she can get drunk on just one pina colada." "Well she drank the whole thing very fast, then all that dancing must've mixed her up." "La la la! Mix it up!" Phillia sang off key. "You know I don't wanna walk and I don't want you to carry me! So let's fly!" "Phillia no!" Hatori said. "Hatori? What does she mean fly?" Momiji asked. "Come on it will be fun!" Phillia stood up and grabbed both their hands. "Phillia, you can't fly like this! Don't-!" It was too late. From her back a golden mist blew as her black wings extended. Momiji was speechless, but full of excitement. Hatori tried to get her stay on the ground, but one flap and they were up in the air. "Hang on tight!" Phillia yelled to the two dangling figures on her hands. "Wow! I didn't know she could fly! This is really amazing!" Momiji yelled. Hatori was only hoping she wouldn't faint while in flight. Phillia flew higher and higher till she could the restaurant they ate at. Hatori was feeling dizzy, and Momiji was having a good time. "I see it! The Aisling!" Phillia flew straight a little ways then took a nose dive to the parking lot. "Phillia! Slow down!" Hatori yelled. "Weeeeeee! Faster! Faster!" Hatori looked at Momiji as if he was crazy. When they got closer to the ground Phillia slowed down and landed in a dark area beside the restaurant. The blue mist returned and Phillia's wings dissolved. "That....wasn't...hiccup..." Phillia fainted into Hatori's arms. He sighed then sat down on some grass, till his dizziness left him. He still held Phillia in his arms. "You silly girl." He whispered while stroking her hair. "Is she going to be alright Hari?" "Yes she'll be fine. She just wore herself out." He looked at her sleeping face. When he felt he could drive without running into anything he said, "Let's go Momiji." They got into the car and drove home. On the way home he told Momiji to never mention Phillia's wings.

Around one in the morning Phillia woke up. She was still in her normal clothes, and she had a terrible headache. She looked around and saw Hatori sleeping with his head on the table, and a half empty cup of tea beside him. He had changed into some more comfortable clothing. Phillia tried to stand up. Her vision was still blurred, but she could make out a closet in the back of the room. She walked to a closet and grabbed a heavy green blanket, and placed over his shoulders. "There, now you'll be warm. Thank you Hatori." Phillia ran her fingers through his hair then left the room and went to go sit outside. She sat on the edge of the wooden patio and gazed at the stars. So many of them were out; it was a gorgeous night. From behind she heard some footsteps. She turned around and saw Hatori standing in the doorway. "Ha- Hatori...I thought you were asleep." "No, just dozing." He said as he sat beside her. "Are you feeling better?" She looked down at the ground, and with her toes played in the dirt. "Yes I am. Thank you so much for putting up with me. For all you've done. I owe you a lot." Phillia laid her head on his shoulder. He put one arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers. "You're welcome. I have to admit it was a little fun watching you sing and dance. You really are a good dancer." "Have you eve loved someone Hatori?" Hatori was a little afraid to tell Phillia about it. "Yes once, but its all in the past." "The picture of that girl, in your office is that her?" Hatori let out a tires sigh. "Yes. Her name was Kana, but she's gone now. Her memories of me were erased." "Is it because of your curse?" "How did you know?" "Momiji told me about your curse. And told about how the zodiac member transform." She grabbed Hatori's other hand. "I guess I'm a special girl!" "Yes you are, very special." Phillia smiled, then a concerned expression covered her smile. "Hatori, you don't think I'm an ignorant brat, or a burden do you?" Hatori let go of her and turned her face to his. "No of course not. What would make you think that?" Phillia's smile returned. "I'm glad. I'm grateful to have met you and Momiji and all the other Sohmas plus Tohru. You know...your family are the only friends I've ever had." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so happy right now. I feel invincible, like I can do anything. For the first time in my life, I have something to protect." Hatori took her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her face. "I don't know your story Phillia, but I hope one day that you will tell me. I'll help you overcome your fears." Hatori hugged her. "Someday I'll tell you. Right now the time isn't right. Also you've already helped me to overcome my fears. Thank you Hatori." She hugged him back. "Well I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight." "Good night Phillia."Hatori wanted to ask her more questions, like why she thought he would think that, or who had ever told her that, but he couldn't find the words to. Phillia walked back to Hatori's bedroom, and Hatori went into the living room.

It was now December, and the weather had cooled down. Now that it wasn't so hot, Phillia would sneak out and take strolls though the estate. She took familiar paths to not get lost.

"Goodnight Momiji!" Phillia grabbed him and gave him a big bear hug. Momiji had now come to think of Phillia as his big sister and was always following her. "Hatori? Can I sleep with Phillia tonight?" Both Phillia and Momiji gave Hatori the "puppy dog face". "Momiji you know it isn't right to sleep in the bedroom of a young lady." "Aw. Hari you're no fun" Momiji pouted. "That's ok Momiji! I'll see you bright and early!" Phillia laughed. "Ok Goodnight Phillia! Sweet dreams!" Momiji waved as he ran to his room. Phillia stood there with another goofy grin waving back. Hatori watched her and his eyes softened. He noticed that Phillia had grown very attached to this family, and he knew that she wanted to stay, that he wanted her to stay. The thought of her leaving made him a little sad. Phillia looked at him. "What's wrong Hari?" She asked looking worried. They were alone in Hatori's living room, where he slept, since Phillia used his futon in his bedroom. "You can tell me. No one is around." Hatori gazed into her loving eyes. He had grown so fond of her. He wanted to be with her, and love her. She was like a little kid, but Hatori knew that she had some sad secret yet she could always smile. She was very much grown up. "Phillia...." He whispered grabbing her into his arms. She was so warm and fragile. Hatori had never really held a woman in his arms before. He didn't understand why he didn't transform, but he didn't care, and pulled her even closer. Phillia, on the other hand, had never had anyone truly love her. She didn't know how she was feeling, only that she was clam and warm. She felt safe in the arms of Hatori. "Phillia...sometimes I wish you would never get better. Just so that I could hold on to you forever." Hatori whispered. He gently kissed her forehead and placed his chin on her head. He loved the smell of her. Like peaches and cream. Phillia looked up at Hatori. She didn't want to leave, but the thought of Beeru crossed her mind. She didn't know what to do. For right now she didn't care. She looked up into Hatori's eyes, as two tears trickled down her face and she smiled. Hatori laid his gentle hands on her face and wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked. Phillia sniffed then hugged Hatori's neck. "No one has ever liked me before. Not this much." Hatori smiled, and turned her face toward his. She didn't understand that what he felt was love, not just liking her. For now he didn't tell her. With his left arm he grabbed her and with his right hand lifted her chin up. He kissed her. A warm kiss at first, but then Hatori deepened the kiss. Phillia pulled him closer and cherished the way his mouth felt. Hatori's mouth left hers and wondered down her cheek to her neck, where he kissed her passionately. Phillia laid a slender hand on his head, and nuzzled his neck. Hatori traveled back up her neck and found her mouth again. She held on to him for support since she felt so weak right now. Hatori became more aggressive in the kiss, and Phillia, having never been kissed, forgot to breathe. Hatori felt her become limp in his arms. He looked at her face and saw the she had fainted. "Phillia? Phillia...wake up!" Hatori shook her. Phillia came back to her senses. "Sorry Hari...I forgot when to breathe and I fainted." Hatori laughed and gave her another hug. "Well you'd better go to bed Phillia." She nodded in agreement. He kissed her one last time and she trotted off to her room.

It was dark. Only the light of the moon the shown through the window was all the light she had.

_Well I'm not tired, so I think I'll sneak out for another walk. Today I shall take a new path._

She sat for ten minutes, then peaked out her door to make sure everything had calmed down. Only a faded light from Hari's TV glowed. She turned and silently shut her door. She ran across the room, and in one graceful movement jumped through the window and landed on both feet. "Ta da!" Phillia giggled. She began walking on a path that took her past the main house. "Wow! It so big... I wonder if that is where Akito lives." She said passing by. Phillia strolled along the main path then veered off toward a small pond. She got a drink then continued on her way. After half an hour, Phillia didn't recognize any of the buildings. She began to worry. "I'm lost....darn." Phillia mentally punched herself for being so careless. Another hour past, Phillia still couldn't find her way back. She was growing tired and worried. It was too late to knock on someone's door and ask for directions. She laid by a tree to rest for a moment, trying to think of which way to go. "If I could transform I could just smell my way back. Hmm...I would fly , but I'm too tired." Phillia mumbled to herself.

From behind her she heard a bird fly off. Scared, she jerked around and saw a small white bird flying away from her, also she saw an arm drift away from a window.

_Yay! Now I can ask for directions!_

She ran over to the window and jumped on the edge of it. "Hello," She said quietly, "I'm lost and I need help getting back to Hatori's place. Hello?" No one answered. Phillia shrugged her shoulders and let herself through the window. Not expecting the floor to be so low she tripped and landed on her rear end. "Owie!" She squeaked. Phillia looked around the room. "Man...it's so...gloomy in here." Inside it was very dark and empty. She couldn't see anyone in the room. "I know I saw someone." She got up and ran toward the bedroom door, but crashed into a wall. Eventually she found the door and tried to pull it open, but it was locked. "Grr...." Phillia tugged at the door. She was startled when she heard the window slam shut. She froze and the room became even darker. From behind a mysterious voice spoke. "Hello, you must be Phillia. I've heard so many rumors. You sound like a nice person, Phillia."

Ok I know she was supposed to meet Akito in this one, but I got carried away with Hatori. At she kind of met him...right? Anyway they DO talk in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: In the Dark Room

Well since I have nothing better to do, I'll work on chapter 4. Still trying to figure out how this should end.

Chapter 4: In the Dark Room

Phillia shivered at the sound of the voice as he said her name. "Y-yes I'm Phillia." She stuttered.

"You seem afraid. Do I scare you?" He said calmly. Phillia tried to think. She knew this had to be Akito. Just the sound of his voice gave it away, and she remembered all the stories of Akito. How he was cruel and hurt everyone, and loved no one. Phillia bit her bottom lip.

"Nope, not at all." Phillia forced a grin on her face even though he probably couldn't see it. She saw him move in front of the window. She had expected him to be big, and old. He sounded so young and his outline was very thin.

"Good. It wouldn't be good if you feared me." Phillia could feel a smirk on his face.

"Are you Akito?"

"Why yes I am. Now tell me how did you get here?" Phillia didn't know how to explain, though she figured the best thing to do was tell the truth.

"I was running away from something that was attacking me. I grew weak and fell into the estate." Akito tip-toed closer.

"What did you just fall out of the sky?"

"Well yes actually." Phillia laughed. Akito lit two small candles and placed them on a wooden dresser. Even though they were small they filled the whole room with light. Phillia could see him clearly now. His black hair and cold deep eyes. Her heart skipped a beat at how handsome he was. Even his pale skin seemed to be a fascinating feature to her.

"I'm no fool! Do you think I would believe that!" Akito lunged at her. She dropped to the ground and crawled away from him.

"You don't belong here! Get out!" Akito jumped at her again this time landing on top of her. He may have been sick all the time, but he was surprisingly strong.

"What did I do!?" Phillia said, struggling under him. He turned her face to look at him, but Phillia's eyes were shut.

"Look at me!"

"No! Please stop! You'll-.." Phillia choked.

"Or what?" Akito yelled. He held her still and gazed directly at her face. Phillia opened her eyes and they were glowing a bright blue. The wind started to blow so hard it shook the window. Objects in the room began floating in circles around them. Akito immediately let her go, but he still stayed on top of her.

"Get off! Please! Its dangerous!" She screamed as a golden glowing light began to shine beneath Phillia. Through the window the wind whistled, and you could see the shadows of trees thrashing about. Akito ignored them and her plea. His hands moved to her neck and he began choking her. Phillia's eyes turned from blue to a blazing red color. Akito squeezed her neck tighter. "You're not human! Why are you here! Why won't you leave?"

"You're...on top of me genius!" Phillia coughed. "Its hard to leave!" Anger and a little bit of fear swelled in Akito's heart, as more objects stared floating and the golden light beneath Phillia dispersed. A mixture of gold and silver dust surrounded them, and Akito finally let go of her neck He looked at the wall of dust and light and confusion rushed through his mind.

"Stop this!" He looked down at Phillia. "Stop!" Phillia's blood red eyes looked only at the ceiling.

"Akito." She whispered. Then, like lightning her wings expanded and cut through the dust. She threw Akito off of her flew to the back of the room. Akito rose to his knees, and stared at the black wings. A diamond color highlighted some of her feathers. "Akito, be careful with those you don't know." A flame from one of the candles turned onto a stream of fire that flew to the middle of room. Akito hid his eyes from the bright light, so he lost sight of Phillia. The fire danced around the room like a ribbon, but only for a few seconds before it went out. Akito opened his eyes and saw that Phillia had fallen to the floor, her wings were still outstretched though.

The wind died down, and the objects slowly went back into place. Her eyes changed back into their normal color, and she looked at Akito. He'd never seen anyone do that and was speechless. Even more he loved her wings and crawled over to her. Phillia was breathing hard and sweating. Akito looked deep into her eyes. Captivated by her he put one hand to her cheek.

"What did you do?" Akito demanded. Phillia was shaking. Losing control over her power like that was something she hadn't done since she was four years old. Akito stared at her. He reached and gently ran his fingers over her left wing. They were softer and any birds wings he had ever felt. He grabbed one of her feathers and jerked it from her wing. Phillia didn't flinch.

"How did you get these wings. Perhaps you are an angel that has fallen from the heavens."

Softly she answered. "I was born with them, if I was an angel my wings would be white." Akito rubbed her feather across his face.

"Interesting." He said. Soon the feather in his hand dissolved into the blue dust, as did her wings. She cowered back against the wall. She felt defenseless. His hands had brought back bad memories of Phillia's old foe. Akito stared at her slender body; many questions running through his mind.

_She looks like a little frightened child. Where did she come from?_

She turned around and faced the wall. Gathering her nerves she spoke to Akito.

"Sorry about that. Guess I was scared after all." She laughed. Akito didn't say anything at first, but looked her over.

"Why are you so happy about it!?" Phillia tried to stay calm in his rage.

"Well, its better than being sad or mad about it." Akito, from behind, gabbed her neck again. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Life is a sad and cruel thing. In the end everyone is alone, you won't be laughing then. Darkness will someday kill you." Instead of feeling fear, Phillia felt calm and understanding. She reached up and placed both her hands over his.

"Only if you let it Akito. Life can kick you around sometimes, but you've got to kick it back." Akito loosened his grip, but he didn't let go.

"Stupid girl..."

"Why am I stupid Akito? Because I actually try to be happy." Her words cut through him like a knife through butter. He thought for a moment, but then remembered how everyone treated him so rotten, and how he treated them. Anger grew in his heart and Phillia could sense it. He tightened his hands on her neck.

"No! No one can ever learn to love! It doesn't exist!" He muttered. Phillia coughed, and one of her hands left his and touched his cheek.

"You're so cold Akito." She ran a finger over his chin. "People do love, if someone loves them. You have to give people a reason to love you." Akito let go of Phillia. She turned to face him. "How...?"Akito stuttered. Phillia giggled.

"You have a lot to learn Akito. And you know what?" Phillia declared as she stood up. "I'm going to be the person to show you!" Phillia expression grew blank. "Umm.." She looked to Akito, "Did I just say that out loud?" Akito gave her a small smile and nodded. "Why is it that you hate everyone so much?" She said as she sat back down. Akito didn't answer, but gave her a cold look. "Oh I see. No body has ever shown you any liking."

"Don't get mixed with things you no nothing about!" Akito yelled. He raised his hand and swung at her face. Phillia caught his wrist before he could hit her.

"I'd like to know. I'd like to become your friend." Phillia sensed something in him change. She hoped she was getting through to him.

"Lies! You're just trying to trick me into letting you stay here." Phillia closed her eyes and moved her warm hand to his cold fingers. "No. You just need to learn to trust others and trust yourself. Hatori mentioned your sickness. I might be able to heal you." Akito looked away from her and jerked his hand away from her.

"What do you think you could break-."Akito backed away.

"Break the zodiac curse?" Phillia finished his question. Akito looked at her in puzzlement.

"How did you know if we don't transform when you hug us?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"A little birdy told me. Anyway, I still don't know what all power I posses, but you never know. I just might." Phillia said winking at him.

"So what do you say. Give me a chance?" He had his worries, but for some reason he couldn't argue with her like he did most of his family. " I'll let you try, but I have my doubts about you." He whispered.

"Yeah most everybody does, but we all laugh a little, cry a little and...that's about it." Akito didn't understand her last statement. "So then, I try to break your curse and in return you'll let me stay. Deal?" She said reaching a hand to him. He shook her hand, and a comfortable tingle spread through his body when he touched her hand. " Good! I'm glad....Hey Akito..." Phillia staggered while trying to stand. Akito looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "I'm really...ti-" Phillia mumbled as she fell to the ground with a thud. Akito scooted to her side and lifted her up. She had fallen asleep and her breathing had slowed and was calm again. He held her. For the first time he able to hold another without transforming. She felt warm and resembled a small child. Akito brushed away some hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Warm." She said in her sleep and snuggled closer to Akito's chest. Akito had never had anyone do that and wasn't sure of how to react. So he held her like that until he too fell over from exhaustion.

**Morning**

"Phillia! Phillia!" Momiji yelled through the house. He ran over to Hatori who was still sleeping and shook him violently.

"Momiji what is it?"

"Its Phillia! She's gone!" Hatori immediately ran to Phillia's room and swung open the door. He found an empty futon, and an opened window. Worry engulfed his heart.

"Momiji warn all the servants!" Hatori yelled as he put on his jacket and some shoes. Hatori ran out of the house and over to Akito's house, to warn him.

"Everyone! Phillia's is gone keep an eye out for her!" Hatori rushed over to Akito's room. When he opened the door (Akito unlocked it) he was both relieved and shocked at the sight of Phillia asleep on Akito's chest and Akito awake playing with the ends of her hair.

"Good morning Hatori. Sleep well?" Akito asked in a cold, quiet voice. Rage burned in Hatori but he didn't let it show.

"What did you do to her Akito?" He questioned calmly. Akito smiled.

"Why nothing. I saw Phillia lost on her midnight stroll. She came to me for directions, but fell asleep instead." Phillia stirred at the sound of their voices. "Oh look Hatori, you woke her up." Akito had awoken almost two hours before now, and in that time he thought of Phillia's words. He decided that maybe she could help him, either that or he would help her see the truth. Either way, he felt that he wanted to be with her. Her beauty had hypnotized him and her wings baffled him. He wanted to more of who and what she was.

"Ms. Phillia said she would try to heal me. I'm going to give her that chance." Phillia sat up trying to remember last night. She looked at Akito, then the bedroom, and at Hatori.

"Oh yeah, I got lost and found Akito." She smiled. Soon her face grew bright red when she realized where she had slept.

"Master Akito I brought breakfast." An old man appeared from behind Hatori. "Ah should I bring up two more plates for your visitors?" Phillia looked at Akito and her eyes brightened.

"Yes please do." He looked at Hatori. "Won't you join us for breakfast?" Hatori made no expression but placed himself at Akito's wooden table. Phillia and Akito followed. The servant returned in no time with two more dishes. Phillia stared at Hatori. She felt bad for worrying him, but she was also glad that she finally got to meet Akito.

"Did you have a good night's rest Hatori?" Phillia asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes I did. How about you?"

"Yeah I slept pretty good. Actually I just collapsed from exhaustion. By then any sleep was good." Slowly Hatori and Akito ate their food, but Phillia gulfed in almost one bite.

"Wow this is really good! Hey Mr. Servant guy!" Phillia yelled. The little old man poked his head in.

"Yes?" Phillia gave him an innocent face.

"More food please?" The plucky servant smiled and replied, "Right away." About 5 minutes later he returned with a bigger serving of food.

"Wow!" Phillia exclaimed as she ate. Akito and Hatori were only half way done with their food by the time she finished. Both watched her in amusement and wonder. "Wow Phillia, you sure can eat." Hatori said.

"Yup. Well regular huma- food! Regular food can only sustain me for so long." Phillia explained as she laughed.

"What's wrong with this kind of food?"

"Umm...there is a certain kind of food I get to keep me energized."

"Where can I find this food so I can get some for you." Hatori asked.

"Well uhh... you can't get it here. They sell it on a special market back where my original home was." Phillia was getting nervous.

"And where might your original home be?" Akito asked with mischief in his voice.

"Far away. I have to go to the bathroom. Please excuse me. Breakfast was wonderful." Phillia bowed and then left the room.

"Akito I want to know what happened." Hatori urged when Phillia had exited.

"I told you Hatori. She got lost and was very tired."

"You didn't do or say anything to her?"

"No, why would I?" Hatori clenched one of his hands into a fist under the table. "Oh, Phillia said she might be able to help me. So if you don't mind I'd like to spend the week with her. To see what she has to offer." Hatori glared at him.

"I guess if it might help. Don't try to do anything to her."

"I know, I won't. Even though I can't promise she won't learn anything from me. Well, if she does and if she goes crazy, you can just erase her memories." Hatori made no reaction, but finished the last of his breakfast.

"Good. Thank you for the meal, I will be back to check on Phillia after dinner." Hatori gathered his jacket and left. Akito smirked.

Hatori met Phillia in the hallway. "Phillia, you're going to spend the week with Akito. He said that you might be able to help him."

Phillia nodded. "I'll do my best to help." Phillia exclaimed with a big smile on her face. Hatori smiled back, then took Phillia into his arms.

"Come straight to me if does anything. Ok?" Phillia kissed him one last time.

"Ok." She grinned. With that they broke away from each other and Hatori went back to his home, and Phillia back to Akito.

Wow. That took forever! I really do have the intention span of a fly! Anyway I'm debating on Phillia's feelings. Hatori, Akito, Hatori Akito...I know! A THREESOME!!!!!!! Err....who knows. Have to wait and see! WINK


	5. Chapter 5: Torn in Two

Next...Well I hope that you are enjoying the story so far! Sorry If this chapter isn't as good as it should be. I'm half asleep, and not thinking right..........sways

Chapter 5: Torn in Two

Phillia entered Akito's room with a solemn look on her face. She was hoping that Hatori would be alright. Akito saw her face. "Why are you sad? Do you not want to go with me?" Akito said. Phillia smiled and briskly walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Of I course I want to go. I've been wanting to meet you, and get to know you for longest time now." She said as she drew imaginary pictures with her finger.

"Same for me. I've heard a lot things about you. The fact that we don't transform when you run into us really caught my interest. And now that I've seen your wings, I really am interested in you. You remind me of a bird. Like a solitary canary wishing to fly freely." Phillia smiled while drawing a duck.

"You remind me of lonely black crow. A beautiful bird that is often misunderstood." A smile drifted across Akito's face.

"Well, I'm going to change so please just wait here." Akito stood and left the room. Phillia looked up from her drawing and watched him as he left. His mention of crows and transformation reminded her of her situation. If she stayed in one place for too long Beeru would surely find her. Either that or he would send more Kaidens to kill her. She really despised those creatures. But this was the only family she had; at least if she had any other family she didn't know of them. Never before had anyone loved her like this. She felt that she belonged there, and she didn't want to run away. If he did come, she would protect them.

Phillia had finished drawing an imaginary unicorn, when Akito returned. He was wearing a black turtleneck and a pair of black pants. Phillia stared in awe. He looked even more handsome in regular clothes. She wanted to jump up and hug him but she closed her eyes and remembered Hatori. "Are you ready Phillia?" Phillia took a deep breath and walked to Akito.

"Let's go!" With that, she grabbed his hand and ran outside. Most of the servants watched them, and smiled when they passed by. Together they ran until they reached a garden of trees behind all the houses. "Ok Phillia, I'm out of breath. Let's take a breather."

"M'kay." Phillia laughed. Akito loved her laughter. Wether it reminded him of his younger days or of something he hadn't discovered yet, he didn't know.

The morning was cool and the songs of birds could be heard all throughout the garden. For a long time they walked and talked. Mostly about Akito. Phillia avoided any questions concerning herself, except for the ones she didn't mind sharing. Their day, so far, was filled with laughter. They reached a pond and Phillia pushed Akito in. He became angry at first, but when he saw her smile, his anger quickly disappeared. Phillia reached out a hand to help him out, but he pulled her in instead. "I'm wet!"

"Obviously." Akito laughed. Phillia was very glad that she didn't wear a white shirt. Though her jeans would be uncomfortable to walk in while wet. She didn't mind too much. Akito jumped on her and pushed her underwater. Her arms were flailing, and she grabbed Akito's head and pulled him under with her. When they reached shore, they were laughing.

"That wasn't very nice Akito!"

"You pushed me in first." Akito gently punched her on her arm. Phillia, on the other hand, tackled Akito to the ground. He rolled over on top of her. For the first time in his life, he felt free. Free from his curse, and the Sohmas. For another hour after that they walked through a forest, and Akito started questioning Phillia again.

"Why don't you ever tell us where your home is, or about that ability you have. I'd like to know."

"I told you Akito, my home is very far away, in the middle of nowhere, and that ability is just something that happens." Akito took hold of her hand and stopped in front of huge tree.

"I don't believe you. Who are you running from? What did they do?" Phillia was astonished that Akito figured out she was running from someone. Still, she wouldn't admit to it.

"No one. Why would I be running from anyone?" She pretended to laugh. Phillia pulled on his hand to start walking again, but Akito wouldn't move.

"Let's sit." Akito pulled her down.

"You have nothing to hide from me. I know of your power, and anyone with that kind of power would definitely be hunted by someone else."

"Who would want to hunt me. I'm useless." She lied. Phillia wanted to tell him and Hatori everything, but she feared of what they might do to her. She had great powers, but of how she used them in the past, and about the man that did want her, the Sohmas might come to fear her. "The air is crisp and clean today."

"Don't try to change the subject." Akito snapped. Phillia jerked from him and said, "Sheesh! Bite my head off why don't ya!" Akito's eyes saddened and he looked away from her. Phillia now felt guilty. She looked up at the sky searching for someway to help him. As two birds flew by an idea popped up in her head.

"Akito! I have a question for you." Startled by her sudden excitement, he jumped a little, but didn't look at her. "What?"

"Have you ever wished that you could fly?" Akito's eyes widened and he looked at Phillia who was now staring into the sky.

"Yes, I have. Why?" When she looked at him she had a smile on her face that indicated joy and mischief. She stood up and pulled Akito to his feet.

"Get on my back!"

"What!?" Akito didn't understand what she wanted to do.

"Hurry! Get on!" She forced Akito arms around her neck, with his body against her back. "Hang on!" Akito tensed his muscles, but relaxed when he saw that they were slowly rising off the ground.

"Get comfortable!" Akito really didn't know how to do that since she was so small. So he stratled her like a horse. His knees were in front of her wings, so that he wouldn't slide backwards. Phillia ran a few feet then took flight. She flew till they were high enough to see most of the city. Then she went forward slowly at first, till Akito and the altitude agreed better.

"You ok up there?" Akito looked down at the city. As he was a group of bird flew by under them. "Phillia, follow the birds!" Akito yelled, sounding like a little kid. Phillia leaned over, to get even with the birds, then she flew faster catch up with them. It was a nice group of about twenty colorful mandarins. When Phillia was approaching the last bird, it quacked and all the other mandarins scattered. Akito looked disappointed, but Phillia told him to watch and see what happens. Sure enough the birds returned and flew directly behind Phillia, following her.

"We are their leaders Akito! Where should we take them?" Akito looked back at the small birds trailing behind. They were ducks so he thought they should be in water. He looked around the city and in a park spotted a lake. A beautiful lake surrounded by tiny bushes and dotted with trees.

"Over there Phillia, to Mirror Lake." Phillia began to descend and the birds followed. She scanned the area for people, and luckily no one was around the lake.

"Akito duck!" She yelled as she flew into the cover of some trees. She came out on one of the entrances to the water. She circled the lake, which was at least fifty feet long and twenty feet wide. Akito leaned over as she circled the lake and skimmed his pale fingers through the cool lake water. Phillia landed amidst some dense bushes while the birds splashed into the water.

"Good choice of a lake, it is a pretty place. Maybe these mandarins will be fed by the people." Phillia said walking out into the shallow end of the lake. Akito walked up beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks you, for the ride." Akito smiled.

"Do you think that's it? I don't think you want to walk back to Sohma house do you?" Phillia winked. Already it was close to lunch time and Phillia was getting hungry. Her stomach growled so loud the birds were startled by it. "But before we leave, can I get some food?" Akito chuckled a little.

"Sure there should be a small place not far from here." Akito said. They made it out of the park ok and right across the street was a small fast food place. There they grabbed some noodles and walked back to the park. There they found a bench to sit on while they ate. Phillia ate her food in less than 2 minutes. Akito watched her for a while then quietly ate his noodles. Phillia devoured her two eggrolls in no time then looked at Akito who was rubbing his stomach after finishing his noodles.

"Are you going to eat your eggroll?" Phillia asked. Akito shook his head.

"You can have it."

"Thank you!" Phillia grabbed his eggroll and gobbled in one bite. Akito laughed at the way she seemed so desperate for food.

"Do you always eat like you haven't been fed in days?" Phillia swallowed the last bit of the eggroll and wrapped up her trash.

"Yes, it's a bad habit, but for some reason this food doesn't fill me up like......my food does." "And what kind of food do you eat?"

"My food, you can't find it anywhere except my home place, which..." Phillia caught her tongue.

_Darn why don't I think before I say something! Now I have to finish it._

"Go on." Akito demanded. Phillia sighed and put her trash in the wire basket beside her.

"Which.....was destroyed a long time ago." Akito didn't expect this.

"How? When?"

"It was burned down a long time ago. It was a small village in the middle of nowhere, so no one really knew about us." Akito didn't know what to say to her. He had been through some very sad times, but he hadn't been through anything like that. Akito opened his mouth to say something, but Phillia stopped him. "Please, don't say anything about it. Its all in the past and no one else really needs to know."

"Well I'll just say that I have been through tough times too. Like when I found out the day I was born that I was going to die." Phillia looked up at him in shock.

"What?" Akito was emotionless, his face couldn't be read.

"I carry the full weight of the curse. I will die soon, that's why I asked if you knew how to lift the curse." Phillia's eyes wandered to the ground as she took hold of Akito's hand.

"Well," She said with a smile on her face. "I'll do everything I can, and if what I do fails, I'll be with you to the very end. I really do hope I can lift your curse." Suddenly Akito squeezed her hand so tight he was hurting her.

"Akito...what are you doing? That hurts." He squeezed even tighter.

"You will break this curse you promised!" Akito screamed.

"I said I'd try, and I will! I'll do anything I can!" Akito stood up and jerked her off the bench.

"You will! I'll make you regret it if you don't!" Akito twisted her arm and she fell to her knees.

"You don't know what its like living with this curse! Everyday you think that you've lived your last! No one cares about you or even wants you alive! I might as well be better off dead!" Phillia looked up Akito who had anger burning in his eyes.

"You're wrong." Akito stared down into her eyes.

"What I have is a curse too. Its just a little different from yours. Just cause I have wings, doesn't mean I'm free. Just because I have these abilities doesn't mean I always get my way. I had to pay a price, and it eats me up inside." Akito pushed her away.

"Yes, but yours don't kill you. You can run away from anything you want. You don't live with the fact that you can die anytime."

"How do you know that Akito? I never asked for these abilities. You're right mine doesn't kill me, it does exactly the opposite." Akito looked at her and fell to his knees. "Akito, every day I know I have to live with my pain, my guilt. All I do is run away. Away from every problem I have. Those problems and the painful memories, I will have to live with forever."

"You mean you're immortal?" Akito thought no one could ever live forever.

"Almost, I won't die of old age. I can die of other things. So you see living for a short time is better than forever. In the time you have, try to make the best of it. Play, laugh, cry. Pretend like there is no end. Make friends be happy with your family." Tears were now falling down Phillia's face. "Every day is a new beginning. The sun greets you with a smile and you greet it with one." Akito crawled to her and rested his hands on her knees. "You're not alone as you think Akito. I know for sure that I will always be with you. So please, don't be so sad all the time." Phillia lifted his head up to meet her gaze. She could tell she had gotten through to him by the look in his eyes. She wiped a tear from her face and quickly pulled Akito into her arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. For a long time they sat there just like that. Phillia cried into his shoulder as Akito held her. He stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth. When Phillia was done crying, Akito smiled and whispered into her ear, "Let's go home." Phillia let go of him and nodded her head. Crying had made her feel better so she felt she could handle flying. In no time they found the Sohma house, and landed safely. They went back into Akito's house, and Akito went to go sit while Phillia washed her face. It took her thirty minutes to get all the red off her face. When she returned to Akito he had fallen asleep on the floor. She ran to his room and grabbed a pillow and blanket. Gently she picked up his head and placed the pillow under him and covered him up.

"Back in a little bit." She whispered. Phillia tip toed away. "Watch over him." She told one of the servants before running back to Hatori's house.

She snuck up behind Hatori who was doing some paperwork. When she saw him stop writing she jumped up and yelled "Pumpkin Pie!" Hatori jumped out of his seat and Phillia laughed.

"Phillia don't ever do that again." He scolded.

"I'm sorry....." She looked at the ground then jerked her head up and replied, "You could be in the high jump!" Hatori gently hit her on the back of the head. "Aw...you know your glad to see me." She laughed. He smiled at her and rubbed her head.

"So how was your day with Akito?" Phillia watched him put some things away.

"It was eventful. We talked, and ate."

"He didn't do anything to you?" He sat back in his chair and turned to Phillia.

"No...not really." She hated to lie to Hatori, but she didn't want him to worry about her being alone with Akito.

"I'm glad to hear that. Where is he?"

"He's asleep."

"Well you should be getting back to him, I'm glad you stopped by." Hatori said turning back around. Phillia was really hoping he would ask her to stay for awhile, but then she figured Akito would get mad so she decided to return.

"Ok....I'll see you around Hatori." She hugged his neck then ran back to Akito. When she got in he was still asleep. One of the servants had made some sweet tea and gave a cup to Phillia.

"Dinner is on the way. Could you please wake Master Akito?" One of the female servant asked Phillia. She sipped on her tea and nodded her head.

She was trying to figure out how to wake Akito without getting killed in the process. She figured if she shook him he might get angry, if she made a loud noise he might give her the evil eye and cold shoulder, and if she ripped away his blanket and pulled his pillow out from under him, she might be attacked. Then an idea came to mind. Phillia reached down her back and pulled out one of her black feathers. She laid down beside him and gently ran the feather up and down his face. It took awhile but he finally started to stir. When he was at least half awake she poked him and told him dinner was ready. He moaned, but got up and followed Phillia to his room where their dinners were waiting. Akito, still being half asleep, didn't say anything over dinner. Phillia figuring he was in a grouchy mood didn't say anything either. After dinner they changed and went to bed. Akito slept in his room while Phillia found some random room and slept there.

Wednesday and Thursday came and went, and aside from small arguments Akito and Phillia seemed to be getting along really well. Phillia had shown him more about life, about the good things. She told him stories about trees and nature. Using old folk tales she had heard from other people. If ever he became angry or sad she would smile and give him words of inspiration, and he always went back to a happier mood. Akito thoughts about love had changed....now that he was starting to feel this for Phillia. He'd watch her every move, and listened to her every word. She always found a way to make Akito happy. It was now Friday and Phillia and Akito were walking in the Garden of Trees.

"Phillia, you still haven't told me anything about your childhood or parents or anything except about your town burning." They had made themselves comfortable in front of the biggest tree in the garden. Phillia sat indian style while Akito had his legs stretched out.

"Do I have to tell you? I don't feel like sharing it right now." Phillia became very weary of him as he was scooting closer to her.

"Since we started spending time together all we've talked about is me. I want to learn more about you Phillia. I want to know your strengths and weaknesses." Phillia turned her head away from him.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you my whole life story, but today I'm not. It's just that.......I'm not comfortable enough to tell anyone." Akito grabbed her wrist.

"Then maybe I should help you to become more comfortable." Phillia was scooting backwards as his face came closer to hers.

_What do I do? I love him too. He's shown me he can change in the past few days. I want to make him happy. But....Hatori. I have to heal Akito. To let him know he's loved, but I don't know._

Phillia was getting nervous. "Why are you shaking?" He said softly placing one of his hands on her cheek. Phillia kept scooting till she backed up into a tree. Akito had her pinned.

"Tell me." Akito pleaded. Phillia didn't utter a word, only stared into his eyes. His eyes hardened, and his hand took hold of Phillia's head. He kissed her. Unlike Hatori, Akito was much more aggressive. He pushed her against the tree and moved closer to her. His left arm grabbed around her waist, and pulled her against his chest. His right hands was entangled with her silky silver hair. He moaned and gently parting her lips, shoved his tongue inside her mouth. Phillia sat quietly letting him kiss her. She loved the feel of Akito, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Her heart was being torn in two places at once. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but Akito didn't notice. Phillia broke off the kiss to catch her breath and wipe away her solitary tear. "No...I don't want to stop." Akito was getting his emotions out of order. He'd never felt like this and didn't know what to think.

_This must be love. She must love me too...unless she just toying with my mind. No...I won't let her!_

Akito grabbed her in his arms and held like that for a minute. He could feel her heartbeat against him. "You're staying here on the Sohma estate." He whispered. Phillia locked her arms around his thin body and embraced him. She was thankful she had found a place to welcome her, and decided she would do what she could to protect her new family as the thought of Beeru crept up.

Akito laid her down beside the tree and kissed her again. His kiss was more passionate this time. He moved himself on top of her tiny body. Taking her hands in his, he kissed her neck and gently nibbled her collarbone. Phillia struggled, feeling lust in his touch, but Akito was strong and held her still. He kissed his way up her jawbone and licked her bottom lip. Akito stopped, only for a moment, to look at her face. He wanted her now more than anything. Akito sat up and took off his shirt. As nervous as she was before, Phillia was now shivering under Akito.

"You'll catch a cold!" Akito ignored her remark, and took her mouth in his. His hands took her hands again, as he laid back down. Phillia could feel his body heat through her clothes, and remembered when she first touched Akito, how cold he was. Phillia wrapped her arms around him, as if protecting him from the cold weather while his hands held on to her waist.

"Master Akito!" Someone yelled, "Master Akito you have visitors!" Akito looked upon the source of the voice who was calling him. It was that same old man who had served them breakfast. Akito grimaced as if disgusted by the very sight of him. He searched for his shirt that was laying next to the trunk, and quickly brushed it off and put it back on. "Coming...Tell the visitors I'll be there in a moment.

"Yes Sir!" The little man hurried away.

"Sorry about that Phillia. Shall we?" Akito pointed to the main house. Phillia didn't realize that they were so close. She thought they were a good distance away from any people. She could only hope no one saw her. Luckily no one seemed to be around as they walked to the main house. Hatori was waiting by the door, and a smile came across his face when he saw Phillia with her ususal smile trotting up to the house. They entered the house and took their shoes off.

"Akito, the visitors are in the living area." Akito didn't make any statement.

"They wish to speak to you alone. I told them about our doctor Hatori, and your illness, and they said it was fine if he went with you." Akito looked at Hatori.

"Very well, come Hatori. Phillia please just wait outside the door."

"Ok I will." All three of them walked in silence to the living area. As Hatori and Akito entered, she caught a glimpse of the man with his six companions. She wasn't prepared for the fear that began tearing at her heart. He was here.

OoOoOoOo Suspense.................... Its him...... cringe


	6. Chapter 6: Beeru

And the tension grows.......

Chapter 6: Beeru

Hatori looked back at Phillia before he closed the door. She was pale and sweating, and her eyes were fearful. He saw Momiji walk her away and decided she would be ok until he got done. Hatori looked at the group of men sitting in the middle of the floor. They looked ordinary. Six of them were aligned behind a tall man that looked rather young. He was dressed in a red shirt and black pants. His long black trench coat was covered in straps and chains and on his left cheek was a long wide scar. He had thin blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail. The rest of the men were dressed in black, but they each had different kinds of trinkets on their jackets. All of them were staring at Hatori and Akito as they came in. Akito didn't pay attention to them as he stood in front of them. "I am Akito Sohma, what do you want?" Akito was still angry at them for disturbing his moment with Phillia. The blonde man looked at Akito, his eyes ten times more cold than Akito's ever was. "Mr. Sohma I ask that before I tell what I am here for, you send all your servants out." He looked at Hatori. "Your doctor may stay if he wishes." He said quietly smirking at Hatori. Akito looked to the four servants that stood at the door. Without any words spoken they all left.

"Now tell me what you want." The man bowed. "I'm here on behalf of one of my lost members. I believe she is in this city somewhere." Akito's eyes grew dark. "Who are you?" The man smiled. "I'm Beeru Sikari. These men behind me are my comrades. We are part of a group called the Gunslingers. A humble group of people that live in the forest and help...how should I say this...keep peace and order in the villages we live by." Beeru smirked. "A long time ago, about seven years, a little girl that was part of our group escaped. She was with us cause she was a dangerous child. She hated everyone and tried to kill them. So we naturally took her in to try to help her." Hatori made no move but in his heart he wanted to yell and throw these men out. "She goes by the name of Phillia. She would be about seventeen now. Silver hair, and her eyes change color." Akito was curious. "Tell me, Beeru. Where did this girl come from, and how did she fall into your hands?" Beeru laughed and it wasn't because he was filled with joy. "She was born in a town that was destroyed. And she destroyed it. You see she has strange abilities. She can control things with her mind, and she can even imitate some of nature's elements. One night she went crazy and killed her parents, then went after the town. All the villagers had been burnt to a crisp. We finally got her under control, but in the process half my men were wiped out. We figured everyone else would try to kill her so we took her and for six years we taught her the ways of good for mankind, and she started to work for us. She was very smart, and beautiful. One night she snapped and ran away from us. I sent some of my messenger birds to find her." Hatori knew he was talking about the Kaidens. The birds that attacked her. It all made sense to him now. Those birds were trying to bring her back to this man. Phillia didn't want to go back so they tried to bring her down and force her to go back. "No...we have seen no such girl." Akito said. "If we do, I will inform you." Akito looked like he was calm but inside he was desperately trying to hold back his anger. "Thank you Mr. Sohma." Beeru said as his men left. He walked up to Hatori and Akito and said in a more quiet voice. "Be warned. This girl is very dangerous. She can control your mind, make you do things you wouldn't normally do. She can even control people's emotions if she gets close enough to them. She acts innocent, but she's evil. She's been through many families and she's killed them all. Don't let your family be next. Tell me if you see her." Beeru smiled then went on his way.

Outside the living area, Phillia and Momiji were hiding behind a blue sofa as they listened to the men leave. As Beeru walked out Phillia was shaking terribly from fear. Her mind was in a frenzy. Momiji hugged her and reassured her that everything would be ok. The servants wished them a safe journey, then they all left the house. "It's ok now Phillia. Those men are gone." Momiji whispered. Phillia peeked over the sofa and saw one of the servants shut the door after waving at them. Phillia immediately ran into Akito's room with Momiji right behind her. Akito was staring at the ground in shock and Hatori watched Phillia enter the room. "What did they say?" Phillia said. Hatori didn't say anything, but Akito spoke softly, "You...you burned down your home place." Phillia leaned against a wall. "No!" Akito rose his head and stared at her shaking body. "Tell us Phillia! Tell the truth! I want to know everything! Who are you?!" Phillia dropped to her knees and began to cry. Momiji tried to hug her, but Akito yelled at him to leave. He let go of Phillia and exited the room. "Phillia start talking! Have you really controlled our minds to make us like you?! Did you really kill all those people!?" Hatori stood silently behind Akito. He didn't want to believe any of those words that Beeru had said. He couldn't, he knew Phillia was innocent.

Phillia crawled to the center of the room in front of Akito. Her tears were falling like rain. She knew that she couldn't get out of this. She had to reveal the truth and her past. Also she knew it that it would hurt the people she loved very much, when she told them what she really was. Not a human that had been cursed, but a Hinota.

It was short, but the next chapter....Phillia tells pretty much EVERYTHING!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth of a Dying Heart

Ok here it is.......Phillia's past!!!

Chapter 7: The Truth of a Dying Heart

"Tell me!" Akito yelled at Phillia clenching his fists and bearing his teeth like a mad dog. Phillia didn't look at up at him or Hatori. "Before I tell you anything... you have to promise to let me finish everything, before you jump to conclusions." Akito didn't say anything, but stared at her as if she was unworthy to be in his presence.

Phillia wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. Then she told her story.

"A long time ago my parents had done some cruel things to the subjects of a Hinota. Hinotas are creatures born of a human mind and the elements of earth. They are horse like creatures, except they have sharp teeth and red eyes. On their hooves are sharp claws. They can fly, speak any language and there are only two ways to kill a Hinota. Anyways, the subjects ran back to their Hinotian King and he punished my parents. There first born child was to be half Hinota. I was their first born child. Since I'm still half human I can't change into a full Hinota. I have their powers and I have their wings, but that is all. My parents thought that I was a normal child and that the punishment was just a joke. But when I turned one year, that all changed. I couldn't control my power, and I could walk and talk at that age. One time I got lost in a store and caused all sorts of damage cause I was afraid. Soon the people of my village shunned me and my parents. My mother couldn't get into the stores to buy anything and my father was fired from his job. They blamed me for their misfortune. So...they locked me away in a shed and they beat me and yelled at me. My mom became mental, and my dad killed himself. That's when the Gunslingers came. They had found out about me when word went around that I had killed my father. So they told the village that they would dispose of me. When they came to pick me up I was half way dead. They tried to pick me up but I growled and bit them. My eyes changed colors, and I tried to fly away. So they shot with tranquilizers, as if I was some wild animal. They took me back to their place and chained me up. For a year they didn't do anything with me except yell at me and used me as a stress relief tool. At the time Beeru's father was in charge, and Beeru is seven years older than me. So a year after they took me Beeru found me. He released me from my chains and took care of me. Or at least it looked that way. He fed me and gave me back my health. He made a small bed for me in his closet. I, often in secret, practiced controlling my power. Soon I mastered it about a month after It turned seven. That's when I found out some men had turned against Beeru's father. He was furious and thirsty for revenge. So Beeru said that I could be used as his tool I knew I could no longer trust in Beeru. It would be another two months before his father used me. In that time, Beeru poisoned my mind. He told me I was dangerous, worthless, that no one would ever love me that I was born to die at the hands of humans. He told me that he was the only one that would accept me. Every other person would try to kill me. Also that I was to obey him. He hit me and every little thing I did wrong he would beat me with a pipe. Every now and then he would starve me. I was actually grateful when Beeru's father called for me. I got out of that closet and back outside. But that joy didn't last long. Beeru's father hated me. We went searching for the men and they would force me to use my powers to destroy homes. Kill innocent people. He blamed everything on me, so every person in the surrounding area hated me for his greed. It went on like this for another year. I would do all the dirty work for Beeru's father till one day, on Beeru's fifteenth birthday, he tried to rape me. I was the only girl around, and he had to find someway to satisfy his lust. I didn't know what was going on. He was actually being gentle with me for a while till I refused to let him kiss me. Then he got forceful and hit me. That's when I snapped. I pushed him off of me, and he started telling me about being worthless again. I didn't listen to him. He tried to attack me but I used my powers against him. I trapped him in a ring of fire. It didn't spread it just trapped him. So I ran away. Their home was swarming with men. Again I used my powers. With my mind I was able to move furniture to block them. I even picked some up with my mind and threw them into other men. I stole a horse from them and ran till I reached my home village, which took me three days. Some of the people there immediately recognized me by my silver hair. They ran into their homes and locked their doors. Some even shot me with their guns, but that couldn't kill me. I found a dark spot and for five days I didn't move from that spot. On the fifth night the Gunslingers arrived looking for me. Beeru was leading them, his dad was behind him. He yelled out my name, calling for me. Giving false apologies and stupid excuses for his behavior. When I didn't come out, he grabbed a little girl that was trying to get back to her house with some groceries. He threatened to kill her and I knew he would. I knew he wasn't as nice as I thought he was. So I walked out from my hiding spot. I used the wind and broke a window, then with my mind controlled the shards. I used them to chase the men away. That's how Beeru got that scar on his face. I saved the longest piece just for his ugly face. Someone then threw something at the back of my head and I my concentration on the shards was cut off. Beeru used that moment to attack. He tossed a dagger into my side. Then while I was struggling with that blade all the men surrounded me. I was in a great deal of pain and to make it worse Beeru's father was the one to walk up me. He kicked me at the other men, but they threw me back at that man. I saw him, reach for his pocket and take out a knife whose blade was made of gold and silver. The only kind of blade that can kill a Hinota. He walked up to me and grabbed my neck and lifted me on the ground. He smiled at me then when he was about to drive that blade into my heart, I grabbed the dagger from my side and stabbed him. I hit one of his vital organs apparently, cause he died instantly. Beeru went crazy. He beat me up pretty good. He was yelling at me, trying to poison my mind again. He was trying to make go out of control. His plan worked. I was intentionally just going to throw the fire at him, but for some reason when I did, it started to spread like a wildfire. I didn't know why so I tried to stop it. I used water. But Beeru's men jumped on me so the fire would spread. Some of them I struck with lightning, others were hit with ice so hard it killed them. By the time I was able to get most of them off me the town was engulfed by flames. I ran into the fire. I panicked I didn't know what to do. I remember he screams of women. Children screaming, men cursing. The fire was so hot and bright I couldn't see. I tried to save some people, but they ran away from me and died in the flames. Soon I fainted in the fire. I was too weak. At that time I wanted to die, but I knew that flames couldn't kill me. When I awoke the entire town had burned. Not a single person survived, except Beeru and some of his men. So that's basically what happened back then. Beeru was using me. I was young and I didn't know what to do! I didn't mean to destroy all those people." Phillia was still crying. She had become pale, and was now lying on the floor.

"What about those other families that he said you destroyed? Did he make them do that to?" Akito screamed.

"I didn't kill them! He did! He made it look like I did. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't protect them! I was a coward, so I ran away, and Beeru killed them!" A huge gust of wind blew the window in Akito's room open. "I don't know if you're telling the truth. You could be playing with my mind, you Hinota! Those creatures are extinct!"

"I'm the last Hinota! But I was born of a human family! I didn't choose this! My parents messed with other Hinotas and I was their punishment! Their only child was born half Hinota!" Phillia pounded her fist into the ground. Hatori wanted to run to her, but her story was too much. He knew she wasn't normal, but to actually be a different species was something he didn't expect. It did explain why they didn't transform though.

"Maybe it is best that you never knew us. This way Beeru won't come for us, and you can leave and continue running." Akito whispered.

"What? What do you mean?" Phillia looked at him.

"Hatori..." Akito started, "erase her memories." Hatori looked at Akito. He didn't want Phillia to leave. There had to be and explanation. Beeru was powerful but he's only human after all. They could just arrest him. "Akito.....I-." Hatori stuttered.

"Hatori! Now! I said erase them!" Akito ran over to Hatori and pushed him over to Phillia.

He knelt down and lifted her up to a sitting position. He was crying. It was like a replay of the day he had to erase Kanna's memories. Gently he placed his hand over her eyes.

"Hurry Hatori. We're in danger. If she leaves then we won't be in trouble with that man. She said before she wanted something to protect, well now she can protect us by leaving." Akito whispered. Akito turned away from them. He didn't want to let Hatori see that a tear had fallen from his face.

_Stupid girl. She was controlling our minds. How dare she make a fool of me. I hope Beeru catches her! But..she seemed so, like she actually wanted..._

"Hatori you can't-" Phillia stifled. He grabbed her hand and whispered to her that everything would be ok. "Goodbye Phillia." Hatori said as a bright light flashed from his hand and Phillia fell backwards onto the floor.

WAAAAAA!!! PHILLIA!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!! Well everything is a happy ending. Just have to wait and see in the next chapter. Like I'd end it like that!


	8. Chapter 8: Hinotas and Hanots

Sorry it took so long, I procrastinate, plus I was taking a few days off to get my creative spirit flowing again.

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I hope I keep getting them, so I'll keep writing.

Chapter 8: Hinota and Hanots

Phillia lay unconscious on the wooden floor of Akito's room. "Take her out of here Hatori. When she wakes, make her leave." Akito whispered not wanting to turn around and look at the only girl who had tamed his heart. Hatori still wept, but he picked up Phillia and walked back to his home. There Momiji watched Hatori carry Phillia to his room and laid her on his futon.

"Hatori? What happened to Phillia." Momiji asked quietly standing in the doorway. Hatori covered her up and replied, "Akito ordered her memory to be erased. I wiped out her memory completely so she won't remember you or anyone else."

Momiji's eyes watered and he ran to Phillia's side. "Why? What's going to happen to her?" "When she wakes up we have to make her leave. What happens to her after that is out of our control. I only hope that she can escape that man." Hatori wiped his tears and went into his office. Momiji stayed behind. He held onto her hand thinking of all the fun memories they shared. "I'll be strong for you Phillia. I don't know what happened in there, but I know you'll be alright." Momiji said to himself. Phillia moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Momiji dropped her hand as she sat up. "Ow! That was a bright light." She mumbled as she sat up. She looked at Momiji who's eyes were about to burst into tears. "Momiji what's wrong? Why are you crying? Do you get in trouble with Kyo for stealing another jelly bun from him?" She grabbed Momiji and hugged him.

"Phillia? You remember me?" Phillia looked at him in confusion. "Of course! I've been living here for three months! How could I not remember you?" Phillia laughed. Momiji didn't care how or why, but he was happy that she still had her memory. "Phillia!" Momiji jumped on her and hugged her. "Are you hurt? What went on in the room with Akito?" Phillia looked at the ceiling and scratched her chin. "Well we talked about stuff, then Akito got mad, then he told Hatori to erase my memory. Speaking of which where is Hatori? He almost blinded me." Momiji laughed and jerked her up. "I think he's in his office. Come on!" Both of them ran the very short distance to Hatori's office. Phillia told Momiji to let her go in by herself, and she would let him know when to come in.

She snuck up behind Hatori and tapped on his shoulder. He spun around and his face showed no emotion. "Ah I see you're up. You had a pretty bad fall yesterday. Are you feeling better?" Hatori thought he had erased her memory back to the time when she first fell into the estate. "Hatori...that was a long time ago." She smirked.

"What? I erased your memory." Hatori stood up. "Well you assumed that you did but, before you almost blinded me I tried to tell you that my memories couldn't be erased." Hatori didn't know wether to feel happy or worried. "How? Is it because...."

"Yes. Part of being half Hinota is that I'm always to remember the memories, so that I may never forget all the bad things I've done." Phillia joked. Hatori was amazed at this. He still had many things to learn about Hinotas. "Where are all the other Hinotas?"

"I believe they're all dead. Not many people knew about them cause they were so few. I know there are books about them, but everyone thinks they're just myths." Phillia said with a smile on her face. She walked back outside and sat on the porch.

"You seem awfully happy about that." Hatori walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Well...I guess I really don't care. They made me this way, I really should hate them, but I don't." Phillia scooted closer to him and hooked her arm around his.

"Have you ever seen one in person?" Hatori asked smiling as she took his arm.

"Once. I was about uhh....I forget. I was in the shed where my parents locked me up. I remember a bright light, and then a white Hinota trotting up to me and piercing my heart with something. I still have the scar." Phillia lowered the collar of her red shirt and revealed a star shaped scar around her heart. "Then it said 'Whiter than snow shall be the wings of love. Battle of two worlds bring destruction unless white conquer your black' or something like that." Hatori examined her scar. It was perfectly shaped, and it looked as though it was a brand new scar. "Well your scar must mean something, and maybe what it told you was a prophecy of some sort." Phillia adjusted her shirt and then laid back. "Maybe, but I'm not about to go looking for that thing to ask what it meant." Hatori looked up at the sky and stared at the passing clouds. They were dark grey, indicating a storm.

"Well you go get something to eat, and I'm going to look for a few things at the city library. I might wait a little while to tell Akito about your memories." Hatori stood up, wiping a smudge from his white overcoat. Phillia extended her hand to him. He grabbed it and pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad you still remember me." He whispered into her ear. He felt her smile into his shirt and she hugged him back. Momiji watched them and a big smile grew on his face. He slithered away and went back into the house.

**In Hatori's House.....**

Phillia went back inside and tried to find Momiji.

_I'll bet he went to go get food. Sounds like a good idea to me!_

Phillia wandered around trying to find someone to get food from. "Somebody....I'm hungry...." Phillia started running. "Where's the kitchen. I'll cook myself something." She was very hungry. When she turned the corner she ran into the older short man that had severed her when she was in Akito's house. The big book he had been carrying flew away from him as he fell backwards. "I'm so sorry! I was really hungry and I was in a hurry!" She ran over to him and helped him up. "That's alright Ms. Phillia. No harm done. If you need food Phillia, I'd be happy to make you some." Phillia handed him his book. It was very thick, and looked old. Phillia got a glance at the title which read "Curse of the Zodiac". The little man saw her looking and quickly took the book and covered it up. Phillia looked at him strange. "No that's alright....I'll just cook myself something." He smiled at her. "Umm...could I borrow a feather from you? I need a quill to write, and we've seemed to run out of them." He asked in a raspy voice. " Phillia backed away from him. "I'm not supposed to sprout my wings in here. You know that."

"Well can't you just pull one from your back?" He asked standing to his feet.

Phillia looked confused. "I'm sorry, I can't." The old man looked disappointed. He bowed and hurried away. Phillia continued to the kitchen.

_My feathers can't be used for quills. How did he know I could pull my feathers out without extending my wings? Maybe he saw me wake Akito that one time. Oh well._

Phillia shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the kitchen.

**In the Library.....**

Hatori searched the huge city library for anything on Hinotas. It seemed he had looked everywhere, so he decided to ask someone. He walked down stairs to the librarian. She had curly brown hair tied back into a bun. Se was dressed as though she was working at the most prestigious library in Japan, with her short red skirt and white blouse. Silently she sat typing at her desk. "Excuse me." Hatori said quietly. She turned around to look at the man speaking. She eyed Hatori, like she was interested in him. A big smile grew across her face. "May I help you sir?" Hatori didn't make any sign of his discomfort. "I'm looking for any books you have on the Hinotian species." The smile from the librarian's face vanished and her face grew pale. She turned to her computer looking it up. "May ask as to why you are interested in these creatures?" She said as she typed. "I'm am interested in them. That is all." Hatori said.

"You know those creatures are real don't you? They are vile and wicked. Mind readers. They can take over your mind and drive you crazy if they wanted to." Hatori looked at her. Her hands shook as she typed. "I thought the had died out." Hatori said. The lady grabbed a pen and began writing something down. "That's what everyone says. I know other wise. One attacked my house not to long ago. It was disguised as a human girl. It killed my husband and my two daughters. Only me and my son escaped her."

"How do you know it was a Hinota?" Hatori leaned over on the desk.

"Because, I remember its blazing red eyes, and its shrill cries. The huge black and white wings. It was laughing as it killed my family. I know I may seem crazy, but I know it was a Hinota." She handed Hatori a piece of paper. "That is the call number for the book. Its on the third floor." Hatori thanked her and then began walking up the stairs.

_A human girl? Could it have been Phillia? No....I know she wouldn't do anything like that. Could she have controlled our minds. No that night I kissed her, I could tell it was true. Plus... Phillia doesn't have black and white wings. Maybe...there is another Hinota._

Hatori shook the thought from his head. He made it to the third floor in no time. He looked at his paper. The call letters were HI 678. "Here we go." Hatori said as he took the book from the shelf. It was heavy, and very thick. It was black and had a hard cover. The pages on the side were rigid; this was obviously a very old book. Hatori took the book and walked over to a table and sat down to look at the book. "Hinota: Secret Creatures of the Sky". Hatori opened the book to the table of contents. There were many chapters concerning the Hinotas, over a hundred. He skimmed through them until he found what he was looking for. "Chapter 56: Powers of the Hinotian Kingdom and The White Legend..........page 365. Hatori flipped over to the correct page. He began reading over the book, but found nothing that could help. Many questions came to his mind as he read. The Hinotas certainly were a special species. In the middle of the chapter he found something that he found to be disturbing.

_.........Hinotas are very gentle creatures. They would never do anything to anyone unless that someone did something to them first. Hardly does a Hinota ever control minds. Very few even had the power. Often the power of "mind breaking" was mistaken for mind control. Hinotas can make even the coldest of people become their friend without even trying. They never lose control over anything. Hinotas master their powers before using them. If they didn't it could cause disaster to the world. They do believe in justice and will punish they wicked and reward the good. According to the Hinotian King, Sermiay, only one Hinota had ever been punished wrongly. This Hinota came to be known as the legendary White Hinota. He was tricked into doing something by the Hinota's arch enemy, the Hanot. It takes the shape of any creature it pleases, and it also has wings. Though, no matter what, its left wing is black and its right wing is white. For so long these creatures have done everything in their power to destroy the Hinotas. It is said the Hanot tried to kill the White Hinota, but the White fought back. So when the White trapped it in a ring of fire the Hanot used its ability and made the fire spread. It destroyed almost all of the Hinotian land and forced a great migration. White was blamed for using his powers so carelessly. So when he pleaded that the Hanot had caused this, a search started for the one Hanot. But this vile creature took on the form of the White Hinota and lured in some royal Hinotas deep into the forest, and he killed all but one. So that he would run back to his King and blame it on the White Hinota. And so, due to this treachery the White Hinota was killed. Soon afterward did they learn of their tragic mistake. The King became so angry and sad that he raged war on all Hanots. The battle went on for ten years, and the Hinotas were losing. Near the closing of the battle, when all seemed lost for the Hinotas, it is said that the White Hinota appeared from the heavens and wiped all the Hanots. He was more luminous and beautiful and he had four wings. In a single blow he killed all the Hanots. The battle was won thanks to the White Hinota. Before the he left, the King begged forgiveness from the White Hinota for not listening to him. All the White did was laugh and then he flew back into the heavens. Thanks to him all the Hanots were destroyed and the Hinotas went on to live.........._

Finally some of the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. "Well this makes sense. The Hinota that Phillia saw must've been the White Hinota. But then.....the lady said that the Hinota that attacked her had black and white wings. So maybe it wasn't a Hinota...but a Hanot? All the Hanots were wiped out though....I'd better talk with Phillia." Hatori said to himself. He closed the book and went back to the lady at the check out desk. Her face was back to normal, though er hair was a little messy. Hatori gave her his book and card. She ran it through the computer and stamped the due date on the front cover. "Thank you sir! Have a nice day!" She said as she handed Hatori the book and his card. Hatori walked quickly out the revolving doors and, got into his car and headed home. Phillia's mystery was becoming more and more complicated. He had a strange feeling that not everything was as it seemed.

Alright!!!!! I finished!!!!! Hopefully I won't take as long to do chapter nine. Please review! I need a reason to keep writing!!! sings and dances away__


	9. Chapter 9: Truth and Lies

sings Here we go! One more time! looks at the crowd Opps hehehehe....read! Chapter 9!

Kai/Ray

Sakiko-chan

Jadefinn

veronica

Sara Angeldust

Mademoiselle Morte

lhuntathraeil

Thymes Mistress

Kyone

Sora

Thanks everyone for the reviews!! I'll try not to procrastinate so much!! Maybe I will be able to get things done a little faster.

Chapter 9: Truth and Lies

An older man ran through the halls of a vacant house. He stumbled on something, but he didn't stop to see what it was. Finally he reached two wooden doors with the shapes of vines carved into them. He lifted his quivering hand to knock, but before he could, a deep voice sounded from the other side. "Come in. I know who you are." The doors opened on their own and the man stepped into the room. "Sir, I have the book you sought. Sorry sir, I could not get a feather." He bowed handing the man the book. The man examined the book and opened it. "Hmmm....interesting. Let's see.......ah here! The Sohma curse; clues to breaking it." He turned some pages till he found that chapter. Slowly he ran his tanned fingers along the pages. "A great power.....oh look this is valuable. Tells of many spells and secrets as to breaking the curse. Too bad these will go missing." He laughed and tore several of the pages from their roots. He threw them into the fire. The old man grimaced at his awful behavior. "Sir..." The old man whispered. "Silence! Your purpose is almost fulfilled. If you tell anyone about me....well then, I'll rip you mouth out and feed it to the birds!" He screamed and laughed madly. When he was done he reached from his pocket and pulled out a large black feather, then carefully placed it in the middle of the book. He turned and stared at the gleam of the fire clutching the book. He sat down on his large red chair, rubbing his head. "For too long that creature his plagued this world. She's too powerful to stay. And I'll be rid of her in no time. You know mister uhh....." The man looked to the elderly man who stood silently in front of the doors.

"My name is Fuma Sohma." He said not looking up at the man.

"Yes Mister Sohma...did you know there are only two ways to kill a Hinota?" He looked to Fuma, who shook his head.

"Yes only two ways. You can either drive a blade made from a mixture of silver and gold into their heart or....you can drive them crazy and break their hearts. They have such fragile hearts, literally. Once broken the Hinota dies instantly. So let's break the little beast's heart!" He screamed as he threw the book back at Fuma. "Take this and make sure that the head of the household finds it! Her love for this family will be her doom!" He cried out into the night. Fuma grabbed the book, and ran as fast as his old legs could go. Through the hallway and out the front doors. Outside it was raining hard on that morning. He climbed into his little blue car and drove back to the Sohma house.

Hatori entered his home and found Phillia sitting in his office, along with Momiji, eating their food. Beside Phillia were at least five plates. Momiji looked at up and saw Hatori. "Hi Hari! Me and Phillia were just finishing up our breakfast, or in Phillia's case...ten breakfasts!" Momiji laughed. Phillia just smiled as Hatori entered the room. He gestured at Momiji that he and Phillia needed to be alone. Phillia was oblivious. "Here Phillia. I'll take our dishes back to the kitchen." Momiji said as he gathered the empty dishes and left the room. Phillia thanked him and waved. Hatori sat down at his desk and turned to Phillia who was still sitting waving at nothing. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around and noticed the book he had in his hands. "What's that?" She questioned, exaggerating the word "that".

"This is a book I found in the library. It's about Hinotas."

"Why do you want to know about Hinotas? Not like they can do anything now....they all kicked the bucket." Phillia smirked. Hatori gave her a serious look.

"I found some very important information. Some of it may help you understand you and your past better. Have you ever heard of a Hanot?"

"Well," Phillia said while she fiddled with her fingers. "I know they were the Hinotas enemy. And that they died in a battle over a century ago."

Hatori closed his eyes. "Have you ever heard of the White Hinota?" Phillia shook her head. "Well I believe he might have been the one to give you that scar." Phillia stared at him with a blank expression. He didn't think that any of this was getting through to her. So he explained the legend to her. After that Phillia began responding a little better to Hatori's questions.

"So you think that this great creature would appear to me as I was locked in a shed, tell of some weird prophecy, then just poof into thin air?"She asked Hatori who only shrugged his shoulders. "Well then...I guess that could have been him. What else does that book have?"

"Well before I go on...I want to ask you something." Phillia scooted closer to him. "You have my undivided attention." He looked at her as if he didn't believe her. "Its not your attention I'm worried about. It's your intention span." He joked patting her head. She gently punched his knee and laughed. "Ask away!"

"You said you had lived with some families before this one. Well did you ever live with a lady with curly brown hair? She was married, had two daughters and a son?" Phillia nodded. "Tell me about them."

"I lived with that lady about a year ago. They found me wondering the streets, and took me in and gave me a home. But when they found out what I was they freaked out. They wouldn't come near me and they wanted me out of their home. Then Beeru found me. I ran away from him, like the bloody coward that I am. I didn't even try to protect them. I think Beeru destroyed that family. Why do you ask?"

"I saw the lady at the library. She was the librarian there. When I told her that I wanted a book on Hinotas she recalled seeing one. A little girl with black and white wings, and blazing red eyes. It killed her husband and two daughters." Hatori said quietly. Phillia eyes became fearful.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do anything to that family. Perhaps she thought Beeru was a girl. I know he was the one to destroy the family. He set their house on fire and trapped them in there. I know because I saw it my dreams. I don't know why, but every time a family is destroyed on my behalf it leaves me with a lot of guilt and I dream of their deaths. It really sucks." Hatori smiled at her last comment and took her hand.

"It wasn't your fault. So don't trouble yourself over that. Anyway, I didn't think it was you. She said something about Hinotas being able to control other people's minds."

"I've heard Hinotas can do that, but I have never been able to do that. I can control inanimate objects, but not the human mind. I tried it once and all I did was a migraine."

"Well according to this book, Hinotas are mind breakers, which means you can befriend anyone without really knowing it." Phillia looked at him.

"I never knew that. So that means......Beeru was wrong! I can't control minds. Everyone just thought that I could. Because I can make even the meanest people my friends. I knew it wasn't mind control!" Phillia squeezed Hatori's hand. He could tell that Phillia was becoming excited over the news.

"Was all that in the book?" Phillia asked

"Yes, All the history, powers, legends likings, everything you could think of was in that book." Hatori said.

"Who wrote the book?"

"It says it was written by a man who lived with the Hinotas. His name was Vrin Tamur. A monk who studied them. The book was written over a hundred years ago so this man is probably dead."

"Probably." Phillia said standing to her feet. "That still can't explain the fact that the lady thought it was me that killed her family." She sat up on her knees and rested her head on Hatori's knee.

"She said that the girl had black and white wings. You don't have that kind of colored wings." Hatori stroked her hair.

"Yes, but I have diamond colored streaks on my wings. She could have thought that was white."

"True. Also the book says that the Hanot can manipulate some powers."

"So...no...all the Hanots were killed."

"That may be, but how else could you explain that?" Phillia looked at him.

"I-...I don't know. Let's not worry about it now. My memories are coming back, and I don't want to have anymore pop up." Phillia stood up and smiled. Hatori stood up and lifted her chin. He kissed her gently. She wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

This is very twisted. I feel like I'm double crossing Akito and Hatori. I know how badly Hatori was hurt. I don't want him to go through that again. Also Akito...he needs to be loved. Who knows how he'll feel if I left him, or worse. If he found out I was with Hatori. I'm so stupid.

Phillia broke off the kiss. She smiled at Hatori. "I'm going to go walk around. I'll be back in a while." Hatori hugged her one last time. "I need to do some work. I'll be here if you need anything. Oh...and try to stay out of Akito's sight." Phillia grinned then waved and disappeared out of Hatori's office.

**Somewhere on the Sohma estate......**

Fuma ran back into Akito's home and placed the book back in its proper place. "That should do it. If Akito ever looks through the book again, he'll find what that man wants him to find. I just need to make sure he finds it and no one else....well they could find it and tell Akito." He said to himself as he walked out of the room and joined the other servants. Akito was still locked up in his room. He's been in there ever since he ordered Hatori to erase Phillia's memories.

Why. Why did I have to do that? She was the only one who actually cared for me. No matter she was just a stupid little girl. Not even a human.

Akito clutched his yukata. He sat outside his room staring at the leaves of the same tree he had kissed Phillia under. He was confused and didn't know what to feel. Right now he wanted to be alone, to think. It was near dinner, and the rain was now a gentle mist. The wind blew, bringing the spray of the rain onto the Akito's face. It also brought the sound of a girl singing to his ears. Akito stood and looked out onto the estate. The voice was getting louder.

Wings of the silver horse Come pick me up and fly away Take me to the magic place The place that I call home

It sounded familiar. "Phillia!" Akito yelled and ran out into the rain. The singing stopped. Akito ran off his porch and ran to the house behind him. "Who's singing!?" He yelled again. Akito searched frantically, but found no one. He sighed pulling his damp clothes tighter around him. He turned around to head home back to his house. Slowly he walked back along the pathway. When he got back to his room he froze in place. There standing in the mist, just outside his door, was a girl with silver hair and a big smile on her face.

Vote!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I DONE!!! Chapter 10 uhh...hopefully soon to come! Any suggestions welcome! I taking votes! How many people want Phillia to die, how many people want her to live and be a happy threesome...how many want both! I'm also having my friends vote. I won't tell you the results...you'll find out in the story!!!!!! Enjoy!!!! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Feather in the Dark Room

Still taking those votes! If you don't know about it look at the end of chapter nine!!!!!! War!!! What is it good for!! Absolutely nothing! Sorry I listen to music and sing while I write!

WARNING!!!!!

This chapter contains a lemon.....or maybe a lime....I dunno! It's a very high Pg-13 rating...Makada didn't go too much into detail.

A special thanks to Makada! For writing the beautiful...err...love scene. HUG!!!

Chapter 10: Feather in the Dark Room

Slowly Akito approached her. He remembered her memories being erased, and now he wished he hadn't. "You! What are you doing here?" Akito yelled.

"What? Am I not allowed here anymore? You're the one the who said I had to stay with you for a week." She yelled back.

"Well your week is up! You don't belong in this world!" Akito raged. "You are a monster! You memories were supposed to be erased! You really aren't human! You stupid girl! Did you really think you could break our curse!?" Akito yelled as he grabbed Phillia and threw her into his room. Phillia fell to her knees, crying.

"Do you really think that of me Akito? Even after that time?" Phillia sobbed.

"That time? You really think that was for real?" He whispered turning his face from hers. "No...I told you before...love doesn't exist." Akito said quietly as a tear ran down his cheek.

Phillia grasped her arms. She didn't want to believe that what he was saying was true. She tried to remember all he had said to her. His feelings, his confessions, and everything else they had done together.

"Don't lie Akito...I know that isn't the truth. I know what your heart really wants. You're afraid of me aren't you." Phillia crouched back into a corner. "You're afraid, because you don't understand what I am. You fe-...." Akito cut her off.

"Be quiet! I don't want to hear your voice! I don't even know why you're still here!" He screamed lowering to his knees. Phillia looked at him. He was shaking and she was afraid to comfort him.

"If you fear me so much that you wish to drive me away from the place you said I wasn't allowed to leave then.....then....you're no different from any other family who said they cared for me!" Phillia screamed. She usually ran away from things like this, but this time she was determined to stay and face her problem. Akito looked at her. She was now pale and her eyes were filled with pain. She too was shaking and tears were falling like rain. Akito hated to see her like this, and he was now filled with guilt for saying those things.

"Phillia....." He said a little softer. Phillia looked away from his eyes. She loved him, like she loved Hatori, but she was afraid, not of what he would do to her, but afraid of what he might to her heart. That's when she noticed the tears that he was shedding.

"I need you Akito....just like you need me. I can feel it. You don't mean what you say. That's what you think you have to say, but you don't. I know you care for me, I could feel it in your kiss Akito." She said calmly. Akito knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He knew now that...he did love her, he did need her. Akito crawled over to her and collapsed; his head landing in her lap. Phillia's tears had slowed down, and she felt a tiny smile crawl across her face. She looked outside. The sun had set and the moon could already be seen. Stars covered the sky, and a few clouds floated in the night sky.

"Phillia..you were right." Akito mumbled after a long while of resting. "I'm afraid, afraid that you would just using me. That you were controlling my mind."

"Hmm...well maybe I should explain a little. Hatori found some interesting information." She said as she stroked his black hair. She began to explain what Hatori had said about her powers, including the ability of mind breaking. She left out the part about her dream and the White Hinota. Akito sat up and took hold of Phillia's hands.

"So that's why...I grew to like you so quickly."

Phillia nodded, resting her head on his chest. He rested one hand on the back of her neck.

"Tell me more." Akito said as he stood up. Phillia began talking about the Hanots, not noticing Akito as he walked around shutting and locking all the doors and windows. The room was now dark, and Phillia could barely see.

"Akito...what are you doing?" She stuttered. Akito didn't reply. Phillia jumped when she felt Akito grab her pulled her to the middle of the bedroom.

_She will be mine. I'll make her mine...she won't be lonely or feel pain anymore._

Phillia attempted to get up but Akito pinned her to the ground. Gently he kissed her lips, then pressed hot kisses down to her ear. Akito couldn't hold himself back any longer. Quickly he ripped Phillia's shirt down the middle, as he allowed his own yukata to slip off his shoulders and fall to his waist. He laid on top of her pressing his bare chest against hers. Phillia tried to resist him as thoughts began racing through her mind.

_No....Hatori! I won't two time him. But Akito needs me! I don't know what to do. I'll tell Hatori surely he'll understand. I love them both, but I shouldn't do this. Please help...._

As she thought of this she pushed him away, but he only came onto her more aggressively. He began to kiss her mouth again. He filled each kiss with love and passion, but he could tell she was not returning the love. Instead of stopping, this only enraged him. He sat up and slapped her. Phillia began to cry as she rubbed her face. She knew what Akito wanted, but she was afraid to give it to him. More thoughts of Hatori flooded her mind, until Akito bent down and licked the tears from her face. Phillia decided that she would explain herself to Hatori. She trusted him, and she only hoped that he trusted her as she pulled Akito closer to her. She brushed away some of the black hair from his closed eyes. Akito bent further down and kissed the nape of her neck. Phillia lifted one of her slender hands and ran her fingers through his black hair. Akito hands wandered from her shoulders down her body. Phillia struggled, but Akito held onto her tightly. He kissed her lips, aggressively shoving his tongue into her mouth. Akito reached down and undid Phillia's blue pants taking them off her legs. Then he took off his yukata and laid it down beside them. Again he kissed Phillia from her chest up to her lips.

"Phillia...you will be mine..tonight...I need you." Akito whispered in her ear.

Phillia didn't say anything. She only looked away as feelings of fear, guilt and uncertainly crept up her spine. Akito didn't hold back, as he entered her. As they made love on the floor. Akito entertained his wants and desires. He forgot about his curse. All he could think of was pleasing the beautiful girl under him. When they finally separated, they were covered in sweat. Phillia's long hair was tangled around the bodies of the two lovers. They were both breathing hard; Akito collapsed on Phillia. She wrapped her arms around his slender body and smiled as she and Akito feel into a deep sleep.

**Morning...**

Phillia awoke to someone banging on Akito's door.

"Master Akito! Are you awake!? Akito!" It sounded like an older woman. Akito moaned and rose to his elbows.

"I'm fine. Go away!" Akito yelled back at her.

"Akito its urgent! Please come!" She said.

Akito rolled his eyes and looked at Phillia. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He stood up and slipped his yukata back on. Phillia closed her eyes till she heard him shut the door as he left. Then quickly she found her wrinkled clothing and put them back on and ran to the door. She placed her ear next to the door trying to listen to them. All she could make out was mumbles. She waited like this for ten minutes till she heard footsteps coming closer. Phillia rushed back to the center of the room, and acted as if she did nothing. Akito entered the room, his eyes dark and in his left arm was a book. She recognized the book, being the one she had seen that little old man carry. Akito didn't look very happy. He walked towards her, stopping a few feet from her. The book fell from his arm and he didn't look at her. Phillia didn't say anything, but she could sense a burning anger. One that she had never felt before.

_Oh momma....now what did I do?...._

"Where are the pages to this book?" Akito said in a deep and cold voice. Phillia didn't understand.

"I don't know what your talking about." She whispered. Akito clenched his fists, trying to hold back from hitting her.

"You know what I'm talking about! This book is vital to our family. It has the information we need in finding a way to breaking the curse! All those pages are gone! They were ripped out!"

"I didn't do it! Why would I!?" She snapped.

Akito dropped to his knees and swung the book open to a place where one of the pages used to be. In the middle of those pages was a black feather. One that was too big to be a normal birds'. She was the only one they knew of that had feathers that large. Phillia gasped.

"I promise it wasn't me!"

"Not everyone knows of the curse or this book. No one has feathers like this! You did! You did try to use me! You tried to get rid of these pages were needed so that this family would suffer forever!"

"No! I wouldn't do that! You know me!"

"Do I know you Phillia!? You destroyed your own village! Killed all those people!"

"The flames went out of control! I didn't mean to kill those people...it's not my fault!" Phillia screamed, suppressing her tears.

"Liar! You manipulated my mind..along with everyone else's! Leave! Don't come back!" Akito raged as tears fell from his face. Phillia saw him hurting and she too began to cry. Phillia wanted to yell back to him, but she couldn't find the words to do so. She didn't fight him. So she ran away. She struggled with the back door lock but she managed to open it. She didn't stop running till she reached Hatori's home. There he and Momiji sat in the bedroom in silence. They watched her with sad eyes as she stumbled into the room. She looked at them and from their eyes she could tell that they knew.

"No! It wasn't me!" Phillia yelled as she fell on her knees and sobbed. Momiji walked over to her and hugged her.

"We know Phillia. I don't believe you did it." He said in a comforting voice, hugging her tighter. Hatori joined Momiji and rested his hand gently on her head.

"Everything will be ok Phillia. We know you didn't do it, but until we find who did do it, you can't stay here."

Phillia began to shiver. "Hatori I need to tell you something. You know how I was supposed heal Akito's heart, well yesterday I went to visit Akito, even though you said not to. And that night he came onto me. Well....I knew it would hurt him if I shoved him away so I let him....you know..I'm so sorry. I love you both very much, and my mind was mixed up." Phillia tried to say more, but she was overwhelmed with tears. Hatori was very shocked, but he understood her. She was a little hurt, but he knew she did love him. Momiji didn't say anything. He just smiled.

"It's alright....if I had been in that kind of situation I probably would've done the same. It's alright." Phillia looked at him and then jumped into his arms.

"Thank you Hatori! I'm still very sorry!" She cried into his white shirt. Hatori smiled and hugged her back. Momiji jumped onto both of them.

"Don't worry Phillia! Hari is very nice and understanding! You're safe as long he's here, and we'll find the bad person who did this!" Momiji laughed.

Hatori pushed her away and held onto her shoulders.

"Yes..I will protect you. For now you must leave this place." He said with a little tear running down his cheek. Phillia smiled and softly wiped his tear away.

"I'll stay in the city. I have a feeling Beeru is behind this. Some other mysteries will have to be solved." Phillia said. She hugged Momiji and Hatori very tightly.

"We'll see you soon Phillia." Momiji said as Phillia stood up and walked back outside. She turned around and smiled. It was full of love and hope. She waved then sprouted her large wings and took flight into the clear morning sky.

Yay!!!! That be done! Thanks again Makada! Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it! . Bu-Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Hope and Despair

I'm Back!!!!!!!

Chapter 11: Hope and Despair

Phillia landed in a dark alley way. She was crying, so she hid behind a trash can till her tears has passed.

"What am I to do? Beeru's looking for me and I have no place to go." Phillia said to herself. She stood on her feet and brushed herself off. "Might as well do something." She put her hands in her pockets and walked out into the open. Luckily she didn't attract much attention as she rushed to a park. She turned a street corner and collided with a boy.

"Oh my gosh!. I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Please forgive me!" He screamed scurring up to her.

"It's alright..." She looked at him. He had long brown and was wearing black pants and a white button up shirt. "Oh Ritsu?" she remembered him very well. When they first met, he was with Shigure. Their car broke down, and Ritsu caused a big commotion by blaming himself. Now, he only became more excited when he saw it was Phillia.

"I'm sorry Phillia! I know I'm worthy of living on this earth! I wasn't watching where I was goi-.." Phillia put her hand over his mouth.

"It's alright. No need to apologize." She grinned, patting his head.

"Oh...ok." He replied shyly. Phillia stood up and extended her hand to his. He smiled and took it. "So what are doing here? Shouldn't you be with Akito?" Phillia lowered her eyes.

"Some things happened and I think it's best if I don't go back to the estate for awhile." She forced a smile on her face.

"What happened?...Oh I'm sorry! I don't mean to be nosy.." He said. Phillia laughed

"That's ok...the news would get out anyway."

"Well if you want, you can come to Shigure's house with me."

"Alright, I can tell you along the way." They began walking down the sidewalk and into the forest. Ritsu looked at Phillia waiting for her to talk. She was hesitant, but told him, "Ok to make a long story short...I've been framed. Some pages have been torn out of some important book about breaking the curse. In the book was a black feather. Akito got mad and kicked me out."

Ritsu's gaze went to the grass. "Oh I'm very sorry. Do you know who did it?"

"No." Phillia ran her hand along a tree branch. They traveled the rest of the way in silence. Several times Ritsu tried to say something to her, but the words never came out. As they were walking, about halfway through the forest, Phillia began to hear voices. 'Come little hinota.....I'm calling....I'm calling.' Phillia stopped walking, and listened around her 'Phillia! Save us!' She started hearing mens' voices, womens' voices. Some of them telling her to fight, others asking her why she killed them, or asking her to save them. They were all voices of the people who once knew her.

"Phillia? Have I upset you?" Ritsu asked, but Phillia didn't respond. She put hands over her ears, and backed away from him. 'Phillia!' The voices became louder in her mind.

"Ritsu run! Go! Run to Shigure's! Phillia screamed. Ritsu turned and ran; Behind him Phillia's screams rang loud in the air. Ritsu ran till he reached Shigure's front door. Inside Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru heard Ritsu.

"Shigure! Tohru! I'm sorry to barge in, but something is wrong with Phillia!" Ritsu jumped in front of his door. Shigure calmed him down.

"Easy Ri. Now slowly, what's wrong with Phillia?"

"I don't know! I think I did something to upset her! She screamed and told me to run!"

"And you just left her there?" Yuki said from behind Shigure.

"I'm sorry! I know I should've asked what was wrong, but she looked as though I was in trouble if I stayed!" Ritsu was panicking.

"Take us to her Ri!" Shigure pushed Ritsu, urging him to run. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru followed.

**Meanwhile......**

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Phillia screamed, smashing her ears with her hands. The voices were still inside her head. 'You killed us Phillia. You let us die.' Phillia pounded her fists against the tree. "No! It wasn't my fault! Beeru! He killed you! Go away! It's not my fault!" Phillia threw back her head. Her scream turned into a roar that scared some birds away from their nests. 'Phillia..come back to us!' "You're all dead! Just leave me alone!" 'Phillia...he'll kill you...your going to die like us!' "Nooooo!" I blue circle blinked on her head. From it a great beam of energy sliced a tree from it's roots. It fell over in front of Phillia, and she passed out from exhaustion.

**Later that day.....**

Phillia's eyes shot open, and she jerked awake. She was inside Shigure's home, and the voices were gone. She got dizzy and fell back on the white pillow. Darkness took her, as she fell back to sleep.

_"Phillia? Phillia?"_

_"What? Who are you? Wait... I know you."_

_"What are you running from Phillia?"_

_"I'm not running...I'm not running!"_

_"What do you fear so much?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"That's a lie. Everyone is afraid of something."_

_"I don't want to face him. He'll kill me! Beeru is too strong."_

_"I don't think it is Beeru that you are afraid of. I think it's the other."_

_"The other?"_

_"The other that helps Beeru. He is alive, and his thirst for revenge is growing stronger. You must fight!"_

_"I can't. I'm a coward. Useless."_

_"Only if you let yourself. You can beat them both, Beeru and the other."_

_"The other is he?....who?"_

_"My enemy. You're enemy."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Look into your heart. It speaks to you. Listen."_

_"Who are you and who is this other? Please tell me?"_

_"Look inside yourself, little sister."_

_"Come back!"_

"Phillia? Are you ok? Wake up!" Shigure shook Phillia, till she grabbed his wrist.

"Shigure? Wait..." Phillia grabbed the cloth on his shoulder and pulled herself up.

"Be careful Phillia. You're still very weak." He supported her, smiling. "Ri told us what happened. You can stay here, till we figure out who took the pages of that book."

"Ritsu? Where is he?"Shigure laid her back down.

"Stay here I'll go get him." He left the room and within seconds Ritsu entered the room. He knelt down beside Phillia and began to apologize. Phillia stopped him.

"I called you in here cause I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Ritsu was confused.

"Yes. You know, you really don't have to be sorry about everything. You think you do a lot of things wrong, but you don't."

"Everyone tells me so, but I do cause a lot of trouble."

"No you don't. Actually you're a very nice person. Loud, but nice. You say you're not worthy of breathing this air, but you are. If there is one person who's not...it'd be me."

"Why do you say that? Is it because you're not human?" Phillia looked straight at him.

"How?"

"Well a girl with wings...and a mighty gift. I didn't think you were human. Nothing stays secret around the Sohma's ver long." He smiled at her.

"I have no gift." Phillia felt water swell in her eyes. "It's a stupid curse. People have been killed because of my stupidity."

"Oh! Don't cry! Umm...you're a nice person too! It just sometimes...it's hard to find the good qualities about ourselves. Tohru told me that. She said everyone has something to live for. I think you need to live because you're very important to Hatori and Akito." He smiled a very sweet smile.

"I don't know. It seems that I'm good, but I only bring pain to a lot of people. I'm a coward, I can't even protect another." Phillia sat up and the tears began to flow. "So many people have died on my account. All I did was run away, and now their souls are haunting me." Ritsu had a sudden rush of confidence. He gently hugged Phillia.

"Then that means you have to set their spirits free. You can do whatever it is you have to do. I know you can. I learned this from Tohru too. You can do anything, all you have to do is believe in your friends and yourself. Face your fears." Phillia cried into his shoulder. "Everything will be ok." Then Phillia began laughing. She let go of Ritsu. "What?"

"See Ritsu. You can be confident. Now you see, you can help others. You have a reason of being here too." Both of them laughed.

Their laughter was interrupted by a loud explosion. A high shrill sound echoed and everyone had to cover their ears.

_What's going on? This presence..........Beeru!_

Phillia got up and slammed open the side door. There, standing in Shigure's front yard was Beeru. Behind him trees burned, and the sky was a dark red.

"Phillia! You little wench! You're not getting away so easily this time!" Beeru laughed madly. As he laughed, the earth shook and it cracked down the middle almost destroying Shigure's house.

"Leave me alone Beeru! I'm no longer any use to you!" Phillia eyes were blazing red. She lifted a boulder with her mind and threw it at Beeru. He reached out his hand and the boulder was cut in half.

"As long as you are living Phillia, I will never sleep! I will never rest until you are dead!" He shot flames at her. She used an invisible shield and protected herself. As his flames dispersed, she summoned a storm, and struck Beeru with lightning. He was caught off guard, and it made a huge gash in his arm. "You'll pay for that." He ran with amazing speed at Phillia. "Damn you hinota!" He prepared to kill Phillia, but Ritsu jumped and pushed Beeru away.

"Ritsu." Phillia tried to run to Ritsu, but was knocked backwards by one of Beeru's attacks. He appeared from some smoke; his eyes were glowing. He picked up Ritsu and swung him over his shoulder. "What are you doing!" Phillia stood up. Her legs immediately buckled beneath her.

"Stupid little girl. You're still weak from those haunting voices." He grinned. "If you ever want to see your precious Ritsu again, I suggest you come my little world. The one just beyond the stars. The place were all the souls of the people who died...wait to see you."

"Shut up Beeru! Give him back!" Phillia sprouted her wings and flew. Beeru used one of his daggers and threw into her left wing. She screamed with pain and fell to the floor. She crawled to Beeru. "Please....give him back. He's of no use." Phillia sobbed. She cried like never before. She grabbed Beeru's boot, pleading for Ritsu.

"You're pathetic Phillia." He kicked her face. "You've got three days to restore you're strength, and find me." He floated into the air, glaring and grinning at Phillia.

"No! Come back!" Phillia quickly gathered the last of her strength and ran after Beeru. "Ritsu! No Ritsu! Come back!" She stumbled on a rock, and crawled to her knees in the dirt. "Nooooo!" The moon rose in the night sky. It shined brightly, as though it were crying along with Phillia.

Shigure came out from hiding. He and the others took cover when the explosions happened. Yuki tried to run into where Phillia was, but he saw her blazing eyes, and thought he would get in the way. Shigure looked into the room. The door and half the wall was missing. Phillia was crouched into a corner.

"Phillia?" Shigure whispered.

"He's...gone. Beeru kidnaped him. I couldn't protect him." She sniffed, turning to Shigure. Her face was red and soaked with tears. "What do I do? He's gone because of me. It is...it is my fault!" Phillia cried. Another part of the wall flew from its place. Shigure ran over to her and hugged her.

"No! It's not your fault. Beeru struck while you were weak. There was nothing you could do." He whispered. Tohru appeared in the room. Yuki and Kyo were behind her.

"What happened." Kyo asked. No one answered him. Tohru started to cry along with Phillia. She hugged Phillia as well.

"It's ok Phillia. We'll get him back." She hugged her very close. Phillia slowly nodded her head. Phillia was worn out. She broke away from everyone and crawled back to her blankets. She clasped on top of them. She thought of the Sohma family until darkness took her.

**............**

Phillia was swimming in a black abyss. She didn't move, as her thoughts echoed. 'Maybe I should die. It would be less painful for the world.'

'Don't be silly Phillia!' A little girls voice said. From the darkest end of the abyss came a little girl. It was Phillia when she was a little girl.

'What are you doing here?'

'Making sure that you don't die! You need to save Ritsu silly!'

'How, I'm weak. What can I do?'

'You're the only one who can save Ritsu. You're not alone Phillia. Are you going to let all those other people who died for you suffer in the next life?'

'I don't want them to.'

'Then save them! Are you going to let Ritsu die?'

'No!'

'Good! You're the only one who can save him. You can do it Phillia. Whenever you are in your darkest times, look to your heart. In there is a light that will never go out!'

'Right!'

'Now go save Ritsu!'

'Ok!'

**..........................**

Phillia's eyes flew open. She found herself in a different room. One that was not half way destroyed. All her strength had returned. She rose to her feet then without thinking she sprouted her wings and flew downstairs and into the living area. There she startled Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. She paid no attention to them as she quickly opened the front door, and flew out of the house. Shigure saw her fly from the porch.

"Phillia! Where are you going." She stopped and winked at him.

"I'm going to save Ritsu!"

"Wait Phillia! No! Come back!"

"Believe in me! I will return, with Ritsu!" Phillia turned away from him, and flew away, but she didn't fly up to the sky. Instead she flew straight, toward the Sohma estate.

This chapter may not be very good. It's too early in the morning and I'm dead tired....anywho....

Yay! I'm done! Sorry it took me awhile to update this story. I'm going to be switching back and forth between this one and my new story. Please review! Need encouragement!!!.


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

Yay! I had my horse show! That's why I was gone for so long....I fell off my horse.. It hurt! Lalalalalala! Bleep!

Thanks everyone for the reviews...but they aren't coming as often...my creative spirit is being stifled!!!!!!! Losing.....spirit....to....write.....nooooo!

I suppose part of it is my fault for taking so long...oops...sorries.

Chapter 12: Confessions

Hatori sat on his floor staring out the open door. Outside the moon was glowing with a great brilliance. It made him think of Phillia. He missed her a lot. Then, as if by magic, a winged shadow appeared in front of the moon. Hatori stood up and ran outside. The shadow began to fly to him. It was Phillia and she flew straight into his arms. He squeezed her tight and kissed her head.

"Phillia! It's good to have you back!"

"Yes!....I'm glad to be here. Unfortunately I can't stay long. A great deal has happened and there is something I need to tell you." She smiled weakly. He smiled back and scooped her into his arms and carried her inside. He gave her some water, and let her eat some fruit that he left over. He watched her with amusement as she ate.

_Same little Phillia. Eating as though she's starving. _

When she was done he began to ask her questions.

"So what was it that you needed to tell me?" Phillia eyes lowered to the ground and she spoke softly.

"Ritsu has been kidnaped."

"What!?"

"Beeru came to Shigure's house."

"Is everyone alright!"

"Yes! Yes! Everyone is fine!"

"We have to get him back!"

"No....."

"What do you mean no?"

"_We_ cannot retrieve Ritsu...._I _must save him."

Hatori was speechless. He struggled for the words inside his head. "You can't go alone!"

"Hatori, no can help me. This is something I must do by myself."

"No! We'll find help."

"Beeru is a powerful man. He's gained some powers from some unknown force. There is something else that is helping him. And....they are the ones who's framed me."

Hatori knew she was right. He didn't want her to go alone though. Maybe physically Phillia could beat Beeru, but mentally he could rip her apart. If she went she may never come back and he couldn't stand that. The thought of losing her filled him with fear, anger, and sadness.

"No!" He grabbed Phillia and pulled her close to him. "You can't! What if?....." He began crying. He didn't want to lose another loved one. Phillia kissed his cheek and pulled away from him.

"Believe in me." She put her hand on the cheek she kissed, and Hatori placed his hand over hers.

"I do....but I don't want to lose you." This time she pulled him to her. He rested his head on her shoulder and held onto her.

"No matter where I go, you'll always be in with me, and I with you. The memories will keep me and you alive. I'll return to you." She smiled. But tears fell from her face. "Ritsu is in danger and I have to save him. It's all my fault those people died, I must set their spirits free." Hatori looked into her eyes. He faked a smile.

"Right...you'll return. Phillia...."

"Yes?"

Hatori hesitated, "I...love you."

Phillia's eyes widened and she smiled. She pounced on him and hugged him. It took Hatori by surprise.

"I love you too Hatori!" Phillia declared. Hatori couldn't help but laugh.

Their bittersweet moment was interpreted by a loud explosion. Both of them looked outside. In the distance was a blue cloud with red and yellow flames rising from it. Beeru was sending Phillia a warning. Phillia looked at her wings. The injured wing had healed. Regeneration was an ability of the Hinotas.

"Beeru!...I haven't got much time." Phillia said as she walked back into the house. "Umm...Hatori..how is Akito?" Hatori stepped into the house after her.

"He hasn't spoken to anyone sense you left. He's locked himself inside his room and refuses to come out. Phillia...go to him."

Phillia turned around and faced him. "Are you sure?"

Hatori nodded. "He needs you." They hugged each other one last time. She waved as she left his house and flew to Akito's window. It was unlocked. She cracked it open and peeked inside. Akito was sleeping on the floor. Phillia crept inside and to his side. She gently stroked his hair and smiled at his sleeping face. He groaned a little in his sleep, but Phillia began singing and it calmed him. It was the same song that she sang when Akito found out that Phillia memories hadn't been erased. She reached the end of her song and Akito called out in his sleep.

"Phillia! Come back!" This surprised Phillia and she jerked her hand away. Akito woke up and looked straight at Phillia. "A dream?" He asked. Phillia shook her head.

"I came back.....to give you some news." She giggled.

"You're not supposed to be here." He said quietly.

"Well I know who took those pages and I'm planning to retrieve them."

"You also said you would break the curse!"

"Well with the help of those pages maybe I can break the curse.....also......"Phillia lowered her voice to a whisper. "Ritsu has been kidnaped."

"By who!" Akito yelled.

"Beeru."

"No! You! You only bring disaster!" Akito yelled. He continued ranting about Phillia bringing trouble.

"I'm going to fight him!" She yelled so that he could hear her. Akito immediately stopped yelling and looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm leaving to fight Beeru. I'll bring back Ritsu and the stolen pages. Then I will break your curse." Phillia said standing up. Akito didn't say anything. He just looked away from her, and sat back down.

"Fine...go. See what I care. Don't come back" His words were poison to her. She felt a tiny pain in her heart. She didn't notice the crystal tears that Akito was shedding. She turned around and headed back to the window. Before she jumped out, she turned to him one last time. He hadn't moved from his spot.

"I love you Akito." She disappeared into the night.

That was short..but I'm already working on the next chapter!!!! Soon to come!! Yay! I wanted my story to have more chapters, so I shortened them. Keep the reviews coming!


	13. Chapter 13: Surviving Foe

Poor Phillia....let's lend her support!!! Woot!

Chapter 13: Surviving Foe

Akito sat alone in his dark room thinking of the words Phillia had just spoken. '_I love you Akito' _No one had ever said those words to him before. They kept playing over and over in his head.

" Phillia....please." He sobbed, "come back." His quiet sobs turned into yells. "Phillia! Come back!" He yelled looking at his window, expecting her to come back. She never did.

Hatori sat smiling and crying outside his room. Momiji walked in and joined him. "Hatori? What's the matter?" He questioned.

"Phillia..she came back."

"She did!? Why didn't you tell me!? I wanted to see her." Momiji pouted.

"She went away to fight Beeru, and get Ritsu back." Momiji looked confused. He told Momiji what Phillia told him. Momiji's eyes softened.

"Poor Phillia. Well, when she gets back we should have a big party for her! Treat her really good!"

"Yes Momiji, we should....when she comes back." Both of them stared at the stars in the midnight sky.

Phillia flew as fast as she could straight up. Beeru lived inside a star, and it was hard trying to get into it. His place was rigged with traps, and they weren't easy to get passed. Phillia found the star. It was the biggest one that laid just on the earth's atmosphere. She flew into it and found her herself in a meadow. In the middle of it was a ring of trees with a dark castle in the middle. Phillia always wondered why Beeru kept it so happy looking here. Slowly, she flew to his castle. When she got above the trees, red lasers started shooting at her. She dodged them, but they wouldn't stop shooting until she destroyed them. She tried to find a place to hide, but since the trees were in a ring, there was no place she could hide. She figured the castle would have more surprises waiting for her. So she flew into the trees, avoiding branches, trunks, and lasers. She searched frantically for the source of the lasers. She found them; there were four, but they were near impossible to get close to. She would have to gather some energy to fight through the lasers and destroy the core. She flew to the sky and gathered as much energy as she could. When she reached just above the laser's core she shot out a blast that made its way all the way through the shooting lasers and destroyed the source. The blast spread out and destroyed the remaining cores....and the trees.

"Oops, guess I over did it." Phillia laughed. Her laugh was covered by Beeru's evil laugh.

"Good job Phillia! I didn't expect you to make it past those lasers."

"Give Ritsu back!" She yelled. Beeru appeared outside his castle.

"You want him! Come get him!"

Phillia, blinded by her anger, flew straight for him. He stood there waiting. She was about twenty feet away from him when something flew out of nowhere and attacked Phillia. She hit a large rock and fell on the ground. The creature disappeared.

"Oh yes...I see you've just now met my master."

"Master?"

"Yes..he's quite powerful and....has a taste for royal Hinotian blood."

"Start making sense Beeru. I'm not a Hinota and I'm not of royalty."

"You're half Hinota which is bad enough. And there are many secrets that even you don't know."

"Beeru! Kill her!" A deep voice screamed from no where.

Beeru grumbled something, but Phillia couldn't understand him. He ran towards Phillia and pulled out a sword that was made of gold and silver. He swung at Phillia but she dodged him. Phillia took flight and summoned another storm. From the clouds a thick mist started to pour; one that helped Phillia to become like a ghost.

"Beeru..use your new sense of smell." The same voice bellowed over the thunder.

Phillia was confused, but before she could start asking questions, Beeru came out of nowhere and tried to stab her. She took his arm and bit it as hard as she could. Beeru cried out in pain and hit Phillia with his free hand. He lowered back to the ground. His wound was deep. He grinned and lifted his hand. Phillia, from a distance, was watching. A small bubble appeared and inside was Ritsu, curled into a ball and he was crying.

"Oh Phillia...don't make me kill him. Surrender yourself, and he'll go free."

Phillia flew back to the soggy ground. Beeru couldn't see her, but he could hear and smell her.

"Let him go....or I'll kill you." She said in a low voice. Beeru laughed.

"You? Kill me?" He pulled out a dagger from his pocket. "You've got ten seconds....1....2..."

Phillia began walking towards him. The mist stopped and Beeru could see her clearly. Her eyes were closed and her fists were clenched.

"Give yourself up!"

"Never."

"Have your way then." He lifted the dagger, as he did Phillia opened her eyes. They blazing red. Beeru was about to strike, but the dagger left his hand and was under his throat.

"Let Ritsu go." She said in a very serious tone of voice. Beeru couldn't talk cause the knife was so close to his throat. When he didn't do anything Phillia inched the knife closer to him. The barrier around Ritsu vanished and he ran over to Phillia. Phillia took her mind off the knife and it made a loud thud as it dropped into the mud. (Hey that rhymes!) Beeru fell to his knees and covered his neck.

"Stupid Hinota!" Beeru said.

"Stupid Beeru!" The unknown voice said. "You are worthless. I give this knew power to beat her and you are stupid to forget about her mind abilities."

"No master! I will kill her!" Beeru yelled.

"I've given you more than enough chances to beat her! It's time you join me...and help me beat her!" Then the creature appeared again and devoured Beeru. Ritsu and Phillia covered their eyes. When he was done Phillia looked at him and gasped. The creature laughed.

"No...you're a...you supposed to be dead!" Phillia stuttered.

"That's what you think. Hinota's were never a very smart creatures. Especially when I disguised myself as your brother, and the others couldn't tell the difference." He laughed manically.

Phillia's eyes widened. She thought back to the time the voice spoke to her. Then the dream she had.

"Now you'll die!" He cried out.

Phillia quickly fired two fireballs at him. He made them explode before they reached him.

"You think that is supposed to kil-........where did you go?" The smoke cleared and Phillia and Ritsu had left. The creature cried out in anger.

"Damn you Hinota!"

Phillia could hear him scream as she carried the very tired Ritsu to safety. She would take him home then return to kill that creature. She flew as fast as she could back to the Sohma estate. She didn't know what he meant by 'her brother'. She didn't know how he had survived. She didn't know why he wanted her dead so desperately. All she knew was that he had to be destroyed....the last Hanot was still alive.

Beeru was easy to fight, but the Hanot will take longer...big fight scene. More secrets are revealed in the next chapter. Dun dun dun!!!! Oh no! Anyway... Please R&R! Next chapter soon to come....hopefully!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Looking through Broken Glass

Ok here goes nelly!!!

Chapter 14: Looking through Broken Glass (Part One)

A/N: There is fighting in here, but it isn't the big battle. This was supposed to be the big fight scene..but I had too many ideas...so it's divided into two chapters.

"Hatori! Hatori!" Phillia screamed as she flew straight through his door and crash landed on the floor. She had only been away from the house a couple of hours. Hatori hurried out of his bed to check on her. He saw Ritsu, safely in her arms. Phillia laid Ritsu down on the floor and Hatori went to get some medical supplies. Ritsu was breathing hard, and holding on tightly to his chest. Momiji ran into the room, and over to Ritsu and Phillia.

"Are you two ok?" Momiji asked. Hatori came back in, and knelt next to Ritsu.

"I'm fine. I can only hope Ritsu is too." Phillia said looking at Hatori. His facial expression didn't show good signs. "What's wrong with him?" Phillia asked.

"He's bleeding on the inside. It seems like he's poisoned." Hatori whispered.

"No!" Phillia picked up his hand. His breath was shaky, and his body was trembling. Momiji hugged Phillia and pulled her hand away from his.

"Come on Phillia. Hatori is very good doctor. I bet he can fix Ritsu." Momiji said.

"No...It's my fault. I have to fix this." Phillia pulled away from him. "Back away from him Hatori." Hatori did as he was told. Phillia placed Ritsu's head in her lap, and closed her eyes. She began humming a song. One that she had sung before.

_Save him. If you care at all for the wish of your kind, save him._

From her forehead came a bright golden light. The light exploded and surrounded her and Ritsu both. Gently she kissed Ritsu's forehead and from his chest, a black ball floated out. It was encased in a clear barrier. Another stream of light shot out from Phillia's head and destroyed the ball. When all the remains of the black object disappeared, all the light faded and Ritsu's breathing relaxed.

"There.....he's ok now. Beeru must have done something to him." She stood up, but then immediately collapsed to her knees.

"Phillia!" Momiji yelled as he crawled to her.

"I'm fine. It just took a lot of my magic to cure him."

"I suggest you get that magic back!" A familiar unpleasant voice called from outside. Everyone's head looked outside. Floating in air was the Hanot. He was black, and furry; his eyes showing great anger.

"Leave Hanot! This is not the place or the time to fight!" Phillia yelled

"Anytime is good to finish off the last Hinota! You blood sucking creatures killed my kind. I will not rest until all of you are dead!" He roared.

Phillia looked closer at him. His arms were scared, and one of his eyes was sealed shut. She didn't know why, but she recognized the creature from somewhere. his voice and face, she felt as though they had haunted her dreams somehow. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Dorian! The last surviving Hanot! Brother to Kizer a great Hanot king!"

"And Beeru? What did he mean by you being his master?"

"That stupid little human was thirsty for revenge. Blinded by his hatred for you he gave himself to me. I gave him some of my powers. He was my key to finding you. He served his purpose. Now he is part of me." He started walking closer to them.

"Why are you trying to kill me? I have done nothing."

"Oh...dear Hinota, it is nothing to do with what you have done. It's about who you are. You pose a great threat. I cannot let you live."

"You're babbling nonsense! I'm nobody!" Phillia's eyes were beginning to glow as he approached. Dorian laughed.

"You know nothing of yourself do you. You're the little half Hinota. Given the gift of a human life. Supposedly it was suppose to be a punishment for something your parents had done, but the Hinotian king had other ideas." He stopped in the middle of the garden. Phillia threw a fireball at him for a warning. "Before you were born, the king had a daughter. The most beautiful black Hinota. She was to be mates with the young prince. Amaya or as you know him the legendary white hinota. But the young princess fell ill and died. Her soul was to be reincarnated. The king knew with that with the species slowly dying out that his precious daughter wouldn't live. So he decided he wanted to live as a human. So they performed a spell on your human parents. And they had you. Princess Himako is who you truly are. Brother and mate to Amaya, my arch enemy."

"Lies! My parents were punished! The king wouldn't chose them to reincarnate his only daughter."

"He did. He only called it a punishment because he wanted the reincarnation spell to be secret."

"How would you know all this?"

"Because..though you were thought to have fallen ill and died, that is not the truth. You were poisoned...by me."

"Shut up! I am Phillia and no one else! I am not of royalty. This is nothing but a curse!" Phillia sprouted her wings and flew at him. She was still weak from her magic, but she felt more determined to get rid of him, and it gave her strength. He dodged her and sprouted his wings. They were black and white. She remembered what Hatori had said about the lady in the library. She quickly glanced at him, and he looked surprised at the sight of his wings.

"Don't keep running from the truth! You are Himako. Remember the dreams, the visions. Remember how your parents used to beat you cause you only brought pain to them. Remember the city you burned...the people you killed!"

"No! I didn't kill them!" Phillia gathered what energy she had, and threw a silver energy beam at him. He met her attack with one of his own. He was stronger and his attack went through Phillia's and hit her arm.

"Yes you did Phillia! The fire! Himako's specialty was fire. Just like you she used it all time. But your fires spread and killed the innocent!"

"I wasn't my fault! I just lost control! It was an accident!" She held onto her bleeding arm.

"Phillia!" Hatori yelled from the porch, "remember how in the book, it mentioned that the Hanot that the White fought! He was somehow able to spread the fire that he used!" It made Dorian angry and he shot some kind of energy blast at Hatori. Phillia made a barrier around them; it cost her stamina and she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Leave them out of it!" Phillia was angry.

"You're are just like your blasted brother! Can't make sacrifices, or risk any loved ones getting hurt."

"Brother?"

"Have you not been listening? I told you, you are the reincarnation of Himako."

"She was the mate to Amaya!"

"She was also his sister! They were both royalty so they were to be mates."

"I'm not Himako!" She screamed and a large gush of wind blew Dorian against a tree.

"Yes you are. You haven't changed. Still a rebel and distrusting. You ran away cause you refused to be mates with your brother. That's when I found you. Weak and vulnerable. So I poisoned you. You were so easy to kill." He flew to Phillia and grabbed her neck. She kicked his stomach, and let go of her. He instantly punched Phillia knocking her into a rock. She cried out from pain as she bounced to the floor. Hatori and Momiji tried to run to her side, but they couldn't escape her barrier.

"Even now...you're still weak...Himako." He laughed pulling out a dagger made of the metal to kill a Hinota. "Now I get to kill you nice and slow. I want to hear you scream out with pain. You can feel what I feel." Phillia braced herself on her arms. Dorian quickly picked her up and ran the blade across face.

"Phillia! Wake up Phillia!" Momiji yelled. Phillia could hear him yelling, but was too weak to do anything.

"No! Phillia!" Hatori cried out running into the walls of the invisible barrier.

"Leave her alone!" A familiar voice said as they pounded into Dorian. He dropped the blade, and released Phillia. It was Akito. He stood in front of Phillia, trying to protect her.

"A...Ak-ito." Phillia coughed. Akito ignored her and kept his full attention on Dorian.

"You'll pay for that." He ran to Akito and punched him, making him slam into a tree. Phillia stood on wobbly legs to face Dorian. She had just enough energy left to do some kind of small magic. She cupped her hands and formed a huge glowing ball of red and yellow flames. This attack could destroy him if she hit him in the right spot, but her vision was blurred and she couldn't think right.

_Concentrate. Aim. I can do this._

As Dorian charged for Phillia she launched the attack...and it missed. Dorian came onto her like a rabid dog, punching her in the cheek, and her stomach. He grabbed her arms and threw her into the air. He flew right above her then, with both his fists, slammed her back into the earth. Amazingly Phillia was still conscious after hitting the ground as hard as she did.

"I think as part of your punishment I'll kill this young man that seems to care about you so much." He said turning to Akito.

"Don't...." Phillia stuttered. Akito looked at the man as he gathered some energy that turned into red star. He laughed then shot a number of the powerful stars at Akito. Akito crouched into a ball and covered his face, but the attack never hit him. When he opened his eyes, Phillia was in front him, with her back facing Dorian. Each blow was hitting her back.

"Phillia stop! He'll kill you!" Akito tried to push her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Akito you need to run into that barrier with Hatori and Momiji. You'll be safe there." She whispered. She winced as one of the stars hit her directly on her spine. "Go now..." Akito nodded and ran to Hatori and Momiji. Dorian was still throwing his attack at Phillia. He didn't notice Akito. When the smoke cleared, Dorian was angry when he saw Phillia standing there.

"For once you protect someone instead of runaway." He laughed. "Even so...it was you who killed them...at least that what they think." His body began to change into something. He became slender and grew longer hair. When he was done, Phillia now understood what he meant by 'her having killed them.'

"It was you..the whole time. Beeru never killed the people. You did." She said as she looked at Dorian. He had taken the shape of herself. He was like her twin..only his wings were still black and white.

"Smart one aren't you. Yes! So now their souls thought you killed them. That's why they haunt you. It doesn't matter now that you'll be joining them." He gathered energy, and prepared to finish Phillia...........

....To be continued........


	15. Chapter 15: Looking THrough Broken Glass...

Chapter 15: Looking Through Broken Glass (Part 2)

"Goodbye!" Dorian smiled as he shot his attack. His aim was perfect; the long yellow laser pierced Phillia's heart. Phillia gasped for air and fell onto the ground. The glow from her eyes faded and wings disappeared. The barrier around Akito and the others disintegrated. Dorian laughed from his victory, and summoned a strong north wind. "Now with that little girl gone...I can take back what is rightfully mine!" Dorian became crazy and started fires on the estate. He flew away to cause more chaos. Hatori started to run to Phillia but it was hard to get through the fire. Smoke blinded him, and the heat was very intense.

"Phillia!" Hatori called out expecting an answer. He found a path over to her. She laid there perfectly still. A pool of blood was spilling from where she was hit. Hatori cried as he knelt by her side and gathered her in his arms. Akito, Ritsu, and Momiji caught up with him.

"No she can't be...." Akito stuttered, as tears ran down his face. He pushed Hatori and began shaking Phillia. "Wake up! You can't be dead! You promised! Stupid girl! You promised! Come back!" Akito yelled. He dropped Phillia and he laid his head on her chest. Hatori tried to pull him of her bloody body, but he pushed him away. Momiji sat on the other side of Phillia, and held onto her hand. He put it gently to his face and cried. Ritsu looked away from her and cried.

"Ritsu..go and get to rest of the Sohma estate. Tell them to leave immediately. Find your mom."

"I'm so sorry. This is-..."

"This is no time for apologies. Go. You need to warn the others. The fires cannot be put out." Ritsu nodded and ran back through estate.

"Please....Phillia come back. We need you here." Momiji whispered. The fires that surrounded them were growing, but they ignored them. In the background they could hear sirens and some screams.

"Come we need to leave." Hatori said.

"We can't leave Phillia." Momiji said.

"We won't." Hatori bent down and Akito moved off of Phillia. He picked up Phillia, and Momiji helped Akito. They ran out of the burning estate onto a road. They kept running till they reached a lake. Hatori gently placed Phillia beside the water and sat beside her. Momiji and Akito joined him. Momiji and Hatori's clothes were singed, and Akito was cut and bruised from Dorian. He took off his outer rode and waded into the water. It soothed his wounds as his mind wondered away from him. Momiji sat in the water, right next to Phillia. Hatori only stuck his feet into the water. He pulled Phillia's head into his lap.

"What will happen now?" Momiji asked looking at Akito.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "Dorian is still loose. I don't know what he wants, or why it had to be like this. She didn't do anything."

"Phillia was so strong...I wonder why she was beaten so easily."

"Must've been where she fought Beeru then she healed Ritsu. It weakened her. She had hardly anytime to recuperate. Then Dorian's mental abuse was hard on her." Hatori's fingers grasped his pants when he thought of all that had happened.

"Was it true? All that he said about who Phillia really was?"

"I don't know."

"I'm back!" Dorian's voice sounded like thunder as he approached them. "Sorry..I still need her body." He held out his hand for him to hand her over.

"No! You've killed her! What more do you want!?" Akito yelled.

"I want her to burn!" He attacked Akito in the water, by picking him up and throwing him into Momiji.

"We aren't giving her up!" Hatori stood and helped Akito and Momiji out of the water.

"Fine...have it your way..." Dorian lifted his hands and as he did the water rose. He pushed his hands forward and the water covered all four of them. Hatori braced himself in front of Momiji and Akito, while they covered Phillia.

"Annoying little humans aren't you all." He flew over to them. "Give her to me." He growled.

"No!" Akito yelled. He swung at Dorian, but the nasty Hanot was to quick. He hit Akito on his back and knocked him to the ground. Hatori jumped on Dorian, but was thrown onto a tree. Momiji went for his leg and bit him as hard as he could. Dorian kicked Momiji. Then Akito and Hatori attacked Dorian at the same time. Akito jumped on his back, a while Hatori grabbed his arm. Dorian roared and threw Akito into the water and Hatori took a punch to his left cheek. Momiji was the only one between Phillia and Dorian.

"Please leave her alone." Momiji said holding out his arms, as if he were a wall. Dorian stopped and thought for moment then shook his head. With one fist he hit Momiji on his ribs. Dorian laughed as he grabbed Phillia's arm.

"Red really is your color Himako." He began dragging her away.

"Phillia!" Akito yelled from the bank of the lake. "Phillia!" He tried climbing, but that part of the bank was too steep.

"Give her back! Phillia!" Hatori yelled running toward Dorian. Dorian squatted and spun around, punching Hatori's stomach. (We need Kyo and Yuki to fight Dorian).

"No...Himako is mine. You can't have her." He laughed and walked away. Hatori and Momiji laid hurting on the dirt. Akito clung to a rock; to weak to swim out of the water. As Momiji watched Phillia being drug away he began to sing the song that he had always heard her sing.

"Wings of the silver horse, come pick me up and fly away. Take me to the magic place, the place that I call home." Soon Hatori and Akito joined in Momiji's singing.

"The moon is high, the time is now take me away."

**.......................**

"Who's calling me? I hear a song....my song. Someone....calling my name?"

"They're calling Phillia. They need you."

"You again....are you really.....my brother?"

"Yes. You are Himako. My sister."

"Then why? Why did all this happen?"

"Just like Dorian said....we were dying out. WE wanted you to live."

"So you just put me in a family with nothing?"

"We needed a reason to do this to a human family."

" The reason was punishment?"

"Himako..."

"My name is Phillia."

"Are you going to die so easily? Dorian will destroy the earth. Hatori, Akito, Momiji, all the others you care about so much will die."

"I'm already dead. I can't do anything."

"You're only dead if you don't do anything. You're a Hinota...remember...you can only die from two things."

"But I'm still half human."

"Listen....they are singing your song...they are calling to you. If let go right now, you're no better than Dorian. Avenge my death, and all the others who have died at his hand."

"I can't..."

"If you can't...then you deserve to have an ending like this. Phillia, I am with you. Now fight!"

**..............................**

Phillia's eyes shot open. The beautiful glow returned and she jerked her arm out of Dorian's hand. Dorian turned around and looked at Phillia. She was still laying down and not moving.

"Must be my imagination. Come on you little dead Hinota!" He reached for her. Phillia grabbed his arm.

"I cannot die." She said as she burned him. He let go of her and flew into the air.

"How? I killed you!"

"There is only two ways to kill a Hinota...Dorian."

_Good job. Now forget him and go and heal Hatori and the others._

Phillia listened to the voice in her head.

"Phillia!" Momiji cried as he saw her running their way. Their tears of sorrow quickly turned into tears of joy. She smiled and quickly kissed the foreheads of all of them. When she kissed them a blue star appeared on their heads and they were healed. Phillia wasn't tired at all. The wound on her heart was gone. She looked brand new, and they hugged and kissed her.

"How did you revive?" Akito asked.

"She heard us sing her song!" Momiji said.

"Yes I did. I heard you call my name, and followed it through the darkness." Behind them Dorian was approaching. "Time to get rid of him once and for all."

"But Phillia..." Hatori put his hand on her shoulder. Phillia understood his concern.

"I am Himako. I can beat him." She turned and face Dorian. "Ready Amaya!?" She smiled. From her back the ghostly white Hinota appeared.

"Ready when you are!" He replied. She sprouted her wings and flew to meet Dorian. A huge explosion happened when they met each other. The exchanged energy blast at first; Phillia's always being able to block his.

"Dorian! My old friend! How nice to see you again!" Amaya said.

"Amaya you worthless Hinota! I knew you would help her!" He shot a fireball at them. Amaya put his wings in front of Phillia and blocked it.

"Then you should've knew to prepare better! You never were the smartest creature!" Amaya laughed, helping Phillia to use fire and water against him.

"Come on you bloody bastard...show your true self." Amaya said to himself. Phillia flew a good distance away from Dorian.

"What do you mean true self?" She asked.

"Watch...Why do you think he was able to survive?" He replied watching Dorian closely. Dorian only spazzed out and charged them. He went in to punch Phillia, but she jumped and he ended up hitting the tree. He screamed as fist met the bark.

"That is not his true form is it?" Phillia asked, wondering if his stupidity was always the same.

"No, but when he changes you will have to transform too. He won't be easy to beat." Amaya said making another barrier as another fireball was thrown at them. Phillia charged him and kicked his stomach. She grabbed his arm and swung him around in circles, then let go of him, and watched as he slammed head first into a tree.

"Way to go Phillia...he'll defiantly transform now." Amaya laughed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A bad thing."

"Glad you're so happy about it." Phillia said sarcastically.

Dorian flew out of the leaves and hovered next to the tree. "You are the reason I live! To kill you is my only purpose!"

"You need more hobbies!" Phillia yelled back.

"Shut up!" Dorian threw back his head and roared. A red light surrounded his body. He curled into a little ball and his body began to transform.

"Ok Phillia this is it. Time to get serious. He's about to reveal his ugly face. You get read too."

"Are you scared Amaya?" She joked. Amaya ignored her. They watched him change and in Phillia's opinion, he looked even worse. He gained two more heads. His fur changed into ash color and his tail became longer and fluffier. His claws grew at least two inches, and there were spikes running down his back.

"Looks painful.." Phillia said as she watched.

"There....now I will finish you for good this time!" He voice was deeper and louder. Phillia smirked.

"You're not the only one who gets to change!" Phillia closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Amaya's spirit flew out of her. Her clothes were shredded and the star shaped scar was glowing red. Amaya flew into that scar. A bunch of little lights shot out of her scar. She wrapped her wings around her and began transforming. She grew black fur, and her teeth where sharp. Her hands molded into hooves, with claws coming out of them. She sprouted her wings and revealing her former self Himako. She roared and charged at Dorian, and he did the same to her. Hatori, Momiji, and Akito saw her and despite her Hinota status they still loved her and wanted her to win. And so...the final battle began.

OH MY GOODNESS!! MY BRAIN IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!!!!!! Only two chapter left...or maybe it's one I dunno! But I'm almost done with this story! Yay! Me! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! What will happen next...


	16. Chapter 16: Bittersweet

Chapter 16: Bittersweet

"That's the Himako I remember! Now I can truly finish you off." The middle head on Dorian opened it's mouth and shot an energy ball at her.

"No! I will avenge my family and my friends!" She dodged his attack and charged him. She spun around and kicked Dorian on his ribs with her powerful hooves. Dorian grabbed one of her back legs and bit down hard on her ankle. Phillia used her front claws and scratched his face. Dorian let go of her leg and threw himself into her. Phillia roared and grabbed Dorian's neck in her jaws. Dorian struggled, but Phillia's grip was too strong. Dorian dug his claws into her shoulders, but Phillia would not let go. She flew as fast as she could, and smashed him into a tree. She let go of him, and flew lower to the ground. Dorian followed her, shooting red energy blasts at her. Phillia dodged them all. Phillia began ascending, and when she got above Dorian, she opened her mouth and shot a stream of fire at him. He flew into the lake. It was dark and the smoke was dense so she couldn't see him. She landed on the ground, and waited for him.

_"Phillia! You need to lead him away from people!" _ Amaya said in her mind.

"Ok." She whispered. Dorian flew out of the water, leaving a trail behind him.

"Himako!" He yelled searching the sky.

"Down here numb nuts!" She waved her tail at him.

A/N: Numb Nuts is the name I call my friend's billy goat.

Dorian used another energy wave on her. She galloped away from him. He followed her. She almost let Dorian catch up, so he would think he was gaining on her. When he got close to her she took flight. She looked around as she flew and saw that they had made it into a distant forest.

_"This is good enough. Now we must destroy him." _

"Easy for you to say." Phillia gathered some energy in her mouth. Dorian did the same. Their attacks met, giving off a bright light that blinded them both. Dorian took that opportunity to attack. Using his sense of smell he found Phillia. He landed on her back and bit her withers. Phillia's roar could be heard for miles. Dorian pushed her into the dirt. Phillia shot a fireball at him and it hit his wing. Dorian used a combination of fire and water and hit her neck.

_"Phillia, aim for the middle head. Then aim for his heart."_

Phillia did as she was told. She used little fireballs and destroyed the middle head. Now all that was left was to hit his heart. The remaining heads fought with each other constantly, and Phillia still couldn't get a clear shot of his heart.

_"Hurry Phillia! Before the head regenerates!"_

Phillia attacked quickly, but since the heads were fighting, they were also moving. Soon the middle head regenerated.

"Nice try Himako! You almost had me! But I'm not so easy to beat!" He flew toward Phillia, and she toward him. Dorian's paw met her shoulder, and Phillia's hoof hit his mouth. Phillia bit his arm. He kicked her stomach leaving a huge gash. Phillia kicked his ribs, breaking three of them. Dorian backed away from her, and took notice of their surroundings. He looked at her then ran away. She went after him. Phillia found herself in another clearing, and Dorian was no where to be found.

"I lost him Amaya!" Phillia searched the skies frantically. Suddenly yellow ropes lashed out from the trees, then Dorian's laugh could be heard. Phillia struggled as the ropes caught her. They were very strong and she couldn't break free of them.

"You can only kill a Hinota two ways. I don't have a blade of twisted metal. Guess I'll have to it they other way!" Dorian's voice faded away.

"No! Akito! Hatori! Momiji! Dorian you-! Don't you dare harm them!" Phillia struggled harder against the ropes.

_"Himako don't! You'll make yourself tired!"_

"No! I can't let him hurt them!" She cried. Clouds gathered in the sky, and heavy rains fell. "I can't let him harm," She bit the ropes, but she was shocked, "any one else I care about." She used her claws, but the ropes wouldn't break. Phillia roared. "Amaya help me!"

_"There is nothing I can do."_

"Leave my body."

_"But if I do that, you'll turn half human again."_

"I know, but I have to get free of these ropes. I have to protect them."

_"You won't be able to beat him without me inside you."_

"I don't care. I can at least stop him from hurting them."

_"Himako if I leave, then your wounds will increase, and you won't be able to regenerate as quickly."_

"Get out! I don't care what happens to me! I have to save them! Now Amaya!"

Amaya's spirit left the scar, and Phillia turned back to normal. The ropes around her loosened, and she carefully stepped out of them. Amaya stood in front of her, not as ghost, but as a real hinota.

"I can't go back inside your body. How are planning to defeat him?" Amaya asked.

"Heal me. Then take me back to them. I'll save them." She muttered, holding onto the gash on her stomach. She tried desperately not to scream from the pain. Amaya nodded then knelt his head down. He put his nose to her wounds and blue light surrounded her wounds and healed them. (Ayame wasn't tired cause for one thing he's a full hinota, and second....he's dead. .)

"Now take me to them." She grabbed hold of his mane and jumped onto his back. Amaya galloped till they reached the other clearing, then Amaya took to the sky.

**Back at the lake......**

Dorian arrived finding Akito, Hatori and Momiji still sitting there. Momiji jumped behind Hatori when he saw Dorian.

"Who are you?" Akito yelled.

"I'm Dorian..this is the real me." Dorian said as he landed on the other side of the lake.

"Dorian?... Where's Phillia?" Akito asked.

"She.....busy. I decided to make her death slow and painful." He flew over to Akito and pushed him against a tree. Hatori and Momiji ran towards Dorian, but they were knocked backwards by some force that Dorian used. "You'll be the first to go, since you seem so eager to die."

"Let go of me!" Akito punched Dorian, but it didn't do anything to him. Dorian laughed.

"Pathetic."

"Dorian!" Phillia flew from out of nowhere and kicked his already broken ribs. Dorian jumped away from her. Akito fell to his knees, and Phillia knelt down next to him.

"Are you all right?" She asked him. Akito hugged Phillia.

"I'm glad_ you_ are ok." Akito whispered. Phillia hugged him back and looked at Hatori and Momiji and smiled at them.

"Don't worry. I won't run away this time. I'll protect my family." She pulled away from Akito. "Stay together. Don't let Dorian single anyone out." Akito nodded and ran over to them. She smiled at them one last time. "Amaya!" The white hinota trotted up to her. "Protect them."

"But you can't beat him on your own."

"Protect them." She said more sternly. Amaya lowered his gaze, and turned to them.

"Good luck, my sister." He whispered as Phillia flew to Dorian.

"Die!" Phillia screamed , launching an enormous fireball at him. It hit him and singed his face.

"No!" Dorian shot a fireball at her. She dodged it and flew up to Dorian. She punched his face and knocked him backwards. She swung again at him. This time Dorian grabbed Phillia's arm in his teeth. Phillia used her other hand and hit his nose. Dorian bit down harder on her arm. She screamed and shot some fire right into his ear. Dorian let go of her and shook his head. Phillia backed away from him, looking over her wound. Nothing broken except skin.

"Now I'll kill you." Phillia gathered fire into her hands. They waved like banners in Phillia's palms. She threw them at him, and formed a ring around him.

"Guess I'll just have to finish you like I did before." Dorian roared.

"No Himako get out of there!" Amaya yelled.

"What?" Phillia questioned, but it was too late. Dorian used a strong wind that mixed with Phillia's fire. It spread over the whole forest. "No!" She remembered her village. It was the exact same way that it was destroyed. Also it was fire that killed the people who took her in. She began to hear their screams in her head. "No! Amaya!" She saw him running away. She knew the others were on his back. She flew to catch up with him, but stopped and looked down at the lake. She used her power and lifted the lake water. She was about to throw it over the fire, but Dorian smashed his head into her and she fell into the lake.

"Himako!" Amaya yelled as he turned around and watched her fall.

Yay!!! I don't mean to keep doing cliffie's, but that is how they turn out. Next Chapter is the last Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How will the outcome be? Who will win??? I will!!! It's my story BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!.


	17. Chapter 17: Free

Vacation over! I feel refreshed. I may be a bit off in my writing but bear with me! The final chapter of Young Wings! Please R&R

Chapter 17: Free

"Phillia!" Amaya turned and ran towards her. Hatori and the others clung tight to the white beast as he gained speed. "Phillia! Wake up!" He screamed trying to fight the flames. A gush of fire shot out in front of him. Amaya reared and roared. Akito, who was sitting on the edge, fell off of him. Then from out of nowhere Dorian slammed into Amaya. Momiji and Hatori flew off of Amaya.

"Dorian!" Phillia yelled from the other side of the fire. "Leave them alone!" A stream of light hit Dorian's eye. Another light came through the fire and hit Dorian's back leg. He fell over and Amaya took the opportunity to attack him. With his powerful jaws he took the neck of the middle head in his mouth.

"Now I can have my revenge." Amaya murmured into Dorian's fur. "You'll pay for what you did to my family." With that he bit hard into Dorian's neck. His eyes were glowing red, as blood oozed from Dorian's neck. The Hanot roared and struggled, but Amaya was too strong and too angry. Phillia ran out of the fire and over to her friends.

"Are you guys ok?" She looked at each of them with concern.

"Oh Phillia.." Momiji jumped on her and hugged her neck. "Please hurry and make him go away." Phillia ran her fingers through his messy blond hair to comfort him.

"Don't worry. I'll make him leave....for good." She stood and winked at Hatori and Akito.

"Be careful!' Hatori yelled as she flew to Amaya. He still had a hold of Dorian. She knelt down and smirked at him. He started laughing, when he looked at Phillia. Her smirk disappeared and she stood back up.

"Stupid," Dorian coughed, "Hinota..." He tensed his muscles and then opened his mouth and roared. The earth began to shake and the fire quickly surrounded them. Dorians body became bigger. Much bigger. He grew at least ten times his original size. Amaya jumped off of him when he noticed that his neck didn't fit in his mouth. Amaya and Phillia watched him as he grew.

"Umm...Amaya. How are we supposed to beat him now?" She whispered to Amaya but he seemed shocked. "I'm guessing this a surprise to you too?" Amaya nodded.

"This is going to be one hell of a fight." Amaya commented as Dorian hurled his fist at them. They jumped out of the way. Amaya flew at Dorian while Phillia went above him. Amaya bit his chest, but it didn't affect Dorian.

"Annoying little mosquito." He said, laughing. He grabbed Amaya in this huge grey hands and threw him against a tree. Amaya was knocked out and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Amaya!" Phillia was angered by this and launched a huge water/fire ball at him. It hit the back of his head and knocked him forward, but it did nothing else.

"Ouch..you singed my head." He swung at Phillia and she dodged him. She tried to fly to Amaya, but Dorian heaved his hand at her again and hit her. She landed in the water. (She sure lands in water a lot).

"No! Phillia!" Akito yelled and ran to the lake. Dorian stopped him before he reached the water's edge. He looked into the Hanot's huge brown eyes. Akito grimaced at his ugly face and started to climb over his paw.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dorian snatched Akito into his hand. "If I can't kill her with a blade, then I'll simply have to break her heart. And you'll be the first to go." Dorian squeezed Akito tightly. "I'll crush you." He scowled at the little man in his hands.

"Dorian!" Phillia flew out of the water. A large wave followed her as she flew over Dorian. The water circled Dorian's face so he couldn't breathe. In his struggle for breath he let go of Akito. As Akito was falling Phillia rushed over to him and caught him.

"Akito are you alright?" She asked as he gasped for air.

"Yes I'm ok." He finally managed to say.

"I'm so gla-."

"Phillia!" Akito yelled. Dorian had gotten out of the water and had thrown a energy sword in her back. Phillia held onto Akito, and moved under Akito so that he wouldn't be hurt when they hit the ground. Phillia got to her knees. Akito helped her up. He examined her back. The sword was gone and her wound was already healing. Amaya trotted up to them.

"Amaya! You're ok!" Phillia cried out.

"Of course I'm ok...I'm dead." He smirked.

"Oh yeah...I forgot." She laughed. Their happy moment was interrupted by Dorian's roar.

"Amaya! Get them out of here!" Phillia yelled flying up to Dorian.

"Die!" She screamed as she threw another attack at Dorian. It hit his face, but did nothing.

_Nothing I do works....._

She flew higher, but Dorian caught her in his hand. She was gasping for breath for his hold on her was very tight.

"Now Hinota, you will watch more of you beloved ones die." He swung his hand at Ayame, who had the three boys on his back. He hit Amaya and Hatori managed to stay on his back, but Momiji and Akito fell off. Dorian caught Akito and watched Momiji fall.

"No! Momiji!" Phillia struggled harder but it was no use. She closed her eyes as Momiji hit the ground. He wasn't moving, but Phillia could sense that he still had life in him.

"I'm so sorry Momiji." She started crying as she felt his life force getting weaker and weaker.

"You should be more worried about this one Himako!" Dorian's voice echoed in the sky as he squeezed Akito harder. Akito cried out in pain, but his screams soon turned into chokes as he once again began gasping for air.

"Dorian stop! Don't kill him!" Phillia cried more, and desperately tried to break free of his grasp, but Dorian ignored her and watched as he suffocated Akito. "Akito!" She cried. Ayame tried to stop Dorian, but Dorian snapped his jaws at him and knocked him into a tree, knocking both Amaya and Hatori out.

"So eager to die. Don't worry..once I finish....Akito...I'll move on to him, then to that little yellow haired boy. Though, he might already be dead by the time I get to him." Dorian laughed.

"Dorian! You will die!" Phillia screamed. Dorian looked at her in his hand. He smiled then closed his hand tighter around Akito. Then Akito's body began to glow blue, and Phillia felt his life being drained. "No! Akito!" Phillia bit Dorian's hand, but he didn't feel it. Then the blue light faded, and Phillia saw that Akito had died. (Don't try to kill me just yet .;;;) Phillia fell silent and so did the world around her. Dorian threw Akito on the ground near Momiji, who was slowly fading. Phillia's eyes grew wide, as she watched them on the soft earth. Dorian stood motionless staring at Phillia. When he felt grow limp in his hand he moved his hand directly in front of his face.

"Now you will die Himako." He growled. Phillia didn't say anything but stared at the ground. Dorian shook her violently, and that brought her back form her daze.

"You killed him....." She whispered. "All those people, you killed. They never did anything. And now the people that taught me to love...who gave me hope....you've destroyed them." She began shaking, and Dorian watched her closely. A faint golden light began to shine around Phillia's being. "Now, you expect me to die that easily!" She yelled. "Well I will not rest until you are dead Dorian!" Her now blood red eyes looked straight at Dorian. The spooked Hanot began to feel something eat away at him when he looked into her eyes. Slowly, he felt his hand loosen around Phillia. She was gaining strength.

"What are you doing!?" He tried to hang onto her.

"You will die!" She screamed and a variety of colored lights shot out from Phillia's chest. She broke free of Dorian and flew a few feet above him. Her tears were gone and the only thing left in her heart was anger for Dorian. (I'm setting such a bad example). Her body transformed. She was still human, but she had teeth and her fingernails became claws. Her silver hair was streaked with black strands and below her wings she sprouted two more smaller wings. Dorian was shocked at her transformation, but that didn't stop him from attacking her. This time when he hurled his huge claw at her, she caught it and twisted his wrist. Dorian jerked his hand back and rubbed his wrist. He growled at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine! It's all or nothing! I'm tired of fighting you! Die Himako! Once and for all!" He opened his mouth and gathered a mixture of energies...including his very life energy. He shot it at her and it kept streaming from his mouth. Phillia had gathered some of her own energy and their attacks met. Both their attacks continued like never ending streams of light. (Which is what they were) Phillia kept her attack going, but she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. Then she had an idea. She remembered her promise to Akito about lifting the curse, and she knew she had to get rid or Dorian. She would use her final attack. The very energy of her life was enough to kill Dorian. Amaya fell conscious again and stared at the two attacking each other. Phillia broke off the attack and flew higher into the sky.

"Himako!" Amaya yelled from the tree. He knew nothing about her transformation. Phillia charged at Dorian and she hit him on his forehead, before he saw her coming. Dorian fell on the dirt and the ground shook as he did. Phillia cupped her hands in front of her chest and began to gather energy. Golden lights and blue dust twirled around her hands. Dorian stood back up and tried to attack her. He used the same attack on her as he did before.

"Go!" Phillia said as she saw the blast coming toward her. From the sky came and army of Hinotas. Amaya recognized them all. They were the secret thirteen warriors of the king. They jumped in front of Phillia and protected her from Dorian's attack. "Keep him busy." She said to the Hinotas as she continued to gather energy.

"Himako! What are you doing? How did you summon them?" Amaya flew up to her. She smiled at him, but said nothing. That's when he knew what attack she was going to use. "Himako you can't do this!"

"Have faith in me. I have a promise to keep." The light shined brighter and engulfed Phillia. Amaya backed away from the light. By this time Dorian had defeated the Hinotas that Phillia summoned. Each of them apologized as their spirits returned to the heavens.

"The time has come Dorian." Her voice echoed. "You will join your own kind and leave this earth." Dorian backed away from her, but his anger got the best of him and he charged at Phillia. Amaya got Hatori from the tree, and he helped get Momiji and Akito onto Amaya's back. Hatori didn't know why Amaya was so desperate to leave. He saw Dorian and the glowing ball that he assumed Phillia was inside.

"What is she going to do?" Hatori asked as they flew. Amaya didn't answer. "Amaya!"

"Hush! She's is going to get rid of Dorian." Amaya snapped. Hatori shut his mouth as they stopped a good distance away from the battle. The glowing light could still be seen.

"What is she going to do!?" Hatori questioned frantically. Amaya lowered his head.

"She made a promise to everyone. She would kill Dorian, lift a curse, and protect the ones she loved. All that will...." Amaya didn't say anything else, but Hatori understood. He looked at the dead Akito and injured Momiji.

"Phillia.." He whispered.

**At the Battle........**

Dorian roared and threw his whole body at Phillia. He ran into the energy ball and there Phillia launched her biggest and fiercest attack. The light grew and Dorian's life energy collided with her's. There was a huge explosion as her energy overpowered Dorian's, but he still wasn't dead.

"Creatures of this earth hear my call. I summon the spirits of all the zodiac animals! Release your human hosts and destroy this evil!" She yelled. From all around her the faint images of the many animals came crowding in. They circled Dorian and attacked him, and soon Phillia released the Hinota within her. Phillia's wings were no longer black, but a brilliant white, as the black creature struck Dorian's heart and his body disintegrated.

**Somewhere in the sky.........**

The bodies of all of the cursed Sohma family began glowing. They felt the animals in them being lifted and watched as the animals ran from their bodies. Hatori saw all the animals fly into the light coming from Phillia. Then another explosion took place and the light spread as the wind blew hard.

"Phillia!" Hatori yelled as Amaya flew away from the light that approached them. Soon the light faded away and small blue particles shot into the sky. Amaya flew back over to where the light originated. There he saw nothing left of Dorian, and Phillia stood alone in the middle of the clearing. She was drenched in her own blood, and she still had white wings. She heard them land and she turned around to face them. She walked over to them without saying a word. Hatori reached for her, but Amaya stopped him. He explained Phillia was not in her normal state. They watched as she took Momiji and Akito off Amaya's back. Carefully she set them on the ground and knelt beside them. Her body started to glow again, and she knelt down and kissed Akito. She then turned to Momiji and kissed him. She stood up and then kissed Hatori. The glow left her and went to them. All their wounds were healed and Akito was given back his life. Phillia then floated up to the sky and lights of every color escaped her chest and into the earth. The fires were put out, all the burnt ground was restored into green grass. Water was put back into the lake and the trees grew tall again. She restored the forest back to normal, as though nothing had never happened. She laughed, a cheerful laugh. One that Hatori and Ayame had never heard from her before. She started dancing in the sky. Amaya flew up next to her and she gave him a big hug.

"Oh Himako...." He said as she clung to his silky neck.

"We did it! We defeated Dorian!" She laughed.

"No Himako...you defeated him!"

"We all did together! Thanks to you and the Sohma's and their curse we are all able to be happy again." She let go of Amaya and kissed his nose. She then flew down to Hatori and hugged him.

"Thank you Hatori...for everything." She said.

"It was you who saved us." He smiled. "Was what you did...did you.."

"Yes! I lifted your curse. The Sohma's can now live a normal life!" She laughed. By then Akito and Momiji had woken up. Akito staggered to his feet and Momiji sat up.

"Phillia..." Akito whispered.

"See..I promised I would lift the curse and I did." She hugged Akito. Akito was speechless; all he did was hug her back.

"Now we can all live like normal human beings! Phillia can be my big sister!" Momiji said, but then noticed the sad look on Phillia's face. "Phillia? What's wrong?" Phillia backed away from them all.

"I'm afraid I can't live with you all. You see, me right now....I'm just a ghost." Hatori, Akito and Momiji gave her confused expressions.

"What do mean?" Akito asked.

"To do something I did took a great deal of energy. It took my life to save everyone. My wings now are angel wings. Himako left my body. We were both set free."

"No! You can't be! You can't leave us!" Akito yelled grabbing her wrist. Momiji hugged her waist, and Hatori was too shocked to move.

"Himako-....I mean Phillia..." Amaya walked up behind them. "Time to go home." He said looking to the sky where two clouds had parted. The sun rose over the horizon, and revealed a new day. Soon, Akito's hands went through Phillia's wrist, and Momiji fell through her.

"Why didn't you let me die! Why did you have to sacrifice yourself like that!" Akito yelled as Phillia jumped on Amaya's back.

"I made a promise. I always keep my word." Phillia said quietly.

"Please Phillia! Don't leave us!" Momiji cried.

"Stay with us.." Hatori stuttered. Phillia smiled at them, and crystal tears fell down her cheeks.

"I will be with all of you forever. Someday we'll see each other again." Amaya jumped into the sky, and Phillia waved at them. "I love you!" It was the last thing she shouted before her and Amaya disappeared into the sky. Hatori, Akito and Momiji were crying.

"Phillia!" Akito shouted at the sky. Momiji whispered a sweet goodbye and Hatori smiled at the clouds. As the clouds joined together, they all turned around and walked home in silence. The wind blew hard and carried the sounds of nature as it cried for the last Hinota was gone.

**............................................................................................................................................................**

**One month later..........**

Hatori sat quietly at his desk working on some of his paper work. Momiji was outside playing in the garden, and Akito was with Shigure at the store. One month had passed since the battle. The Sohma family now lived at peace with the rest of the people. They received hugs from everyone and were excepted into society. They no longer feared, being exposed. A couple of them even got into relationships, and Akito was as healthy as ever.

Momiji walked inside of Hatori's office. The first thing he saw was the little picture frame of a silver haired girl. It sat next to Kana's picture.

"Hatori...can we go visit Phillia's grave?"

"I'm busy at the moment Momiji."

"Ok well then, I'm going to go by myself." Momiji skipped out of his office and ran out of the Sohma estate. He hummed a familiar tune as he walked on the sidewalk to the graveyard. It was a pretty sunny day, and the atmosphere was cheerful. Momiji entered the graveyard and stared at the little temple at the entrance. Then he continued on his way. He stopped at a large gravestone. It sat by itself under the shade of a sakura tree. Momiji ran his fingers along Phillia's name. The wind blew hard all of a sudden a chill ran up Momiji's spine. A couple of the sakura blossomsfell onto her grave. Momiji placed them neatly in a pile in front of her name.

"Afternoon Phillia." He said in a cheerful voice. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine and you?" A small voice said from behind. Momiji jerked around and saw a slender girl with long silver hair standing in front of him.

"Phillia? Is that you? Or is it your ghost?" He asked.

"Give me a hug and find out!" Momiji smiled and threw himself into Phillia's arms. This time he didn't go through her.

"Phillia! It's you! You're back! How?" He looked into her eyes.

"Well they decided as a human it wasn't my time. Plus they didn't a human hanging around with a bunch of Hinota's. So with a little help from Himako and Amaya I've been sent back." She smirked. Then she knelt down to Momiji's ear. "Just between you and me....I kept my wings. So we can go fly." She giggled. "But _they_ don't know that." Phillia winked. "So did you come alone?"

"Yes I did. Nobody wanted to come with me."

"Well I feel so loved. Come on Momiji. I'll go teach them to not visit my grave."

And Phillia and Momiji journeyed back to the Sohma estate hand in hand. I guess this is where I say...they lived happily ever after...together.

Well what do you think? For my first fan fiction? Bad? Good? Blah? I thought about having Phillia just flat out die...but then I didn't want to do that. Anyway...I'm glad that is over with! I'm trying to post some pictures of my characters. Most my stories, I use an OC. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed what they read! I hope you'll keep reading my stories. Also if you have any suggestions in something I should write e-mail and let me know!!!


	18. Phillia's Lullaby

Hello, I decided to post all of Phillia's song. It goes to the tune from Sora off Escaflowne. I don't own the tune I do own the lyrics though. Enjoy.

**Phillia's Lullaby**

Wing of

The Silver Horse

Come Pick Me Up

And Fly Away

Take Me

To The Magic Place

The Place That I Belong

My Home

The Moon Is High

The Time Is Now

Take Me Away

Wings Of

The Silver Horse

Come Pick Me Up

And Fly Away

Its So Lonely Here

I'm All Alone

In a Place That I

Don't Understand

Please Take Me Away

Fly Me Home

On Your Silver Wings

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Here my Call

Feel My longing

Take Me Home Please

Silver Horse

La la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Take Me Home

Silver Horse


End file.
